Theophobia
by azukina
Summary: AN about the sequal! From the maker of Mysophobia! THE SEQUEL! Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's child and now they are going to the top shrine school. What do the lo techs know about their baby?
1. Wakanda Shrine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Hey! The sequel has arrived! wink I was going to write a sequel all along I just knew that you all would right reviews with that ending and reviews make me feel so good! Well! On with the story! Oh! And…Theophobia fear of God (or religion) Wakanda (American Indian) means inner magical power

Chapter 1: Wakanda Shrine

Kagome stirred slowly on the crimson bed, she tiredly felt around for her lover without opening her eyes and when she felt the warm spot where he once slept she opened her eyes. She looked out side the window next to the bed and saw that it was a beautiful day. Kagome smiled and breathed in deeply the fresh air that drifted through the open window.

Kagome looked around and found her silk robe hanging on the closet door handle and she pulled on her naked body and stood tying it around her trim waist, she wasn't showing signs yet of the baby resting inside her and Kagome absently ran her hand down her stomach tenderly.

Kagome heard a clatter of plates down stairs and smiled knowing her puppy was making breakfast. Kagome got up and slowly made her way downstairs. Kagome entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw Inuyasha cooking some eggs, bacon, and sausage and there was definitely some bread cooking in the toaster.

"Good morning, kitten." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome walked further into the kitchen to stand at the hanyou's side. She watched him cook with mild fascination. "Not feeling sick this morning?" Inuyasha teased.

"Give it time; your terrible cooking doesn't help my morning sickness…" Kagome teased right back. She thought Inuyasha was a great cook but she knew he knew she was kidding. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and "Fehed." Kagome giggled and went to sit at the dinning room table and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru at the table. "Sesshoumaru, this is a surprise…what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"I live here…unlike some people." Sesshoumaru said with no real spite in his words. Kagome sat at the table across from him and gave him a flat look. Kagome had taken up living at Inuyasha's house recently because she didn't want to be around her lying family as much anymore.

"I know you live here idiot; I meant why you are here when you are usually at work about now?" Kagome said in irritation.

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome over the rim of the morning newspaper. "Because…I got this in the mail…" said Sesshoumaru holding up a letter. Kagome looked at it curiously…what in that letter caused Sesshoumaru to take a sick day? Kagome reached out and snatched it from him and he stared at her with barely concealed surprise. 'How did this human snatch it from me? Was I not paying enough attention to what went on around me?' Sesshoumaru wondered suspiciously.

Kagome sat across the table reading the letter that was in the envelope, Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "You took off work because my crazy aunt wants to talk with you! Are you insane! She probably just wants your opinion on why the sky is blue and not polka dot!" Kagome said with a giggle. Sesshoumaru looked at her flatly and shrugged.

"She said it's important and if the old hag is pulling my leg I will simply kill her." Said Sesshoumaru quite seriously.

Kagome glared at him angrily. "Whatever! You couldn't kill her if you wanted to!" Kagome said, loyally sticking up for her favorite aunt. Sesshoumaru looked at her like she was crazy and Kagome was about to yell something else when a certain hanyou stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Kagome glared up at Inuyasha who smirked at her and sat down. He took the letter and read it. Kagome began to stuff her face. HEY! I'm eating for two! Kagome used the obvious excuse for any pregnant woman. Kagome noticed Inuyasha had a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"Why would she want to talk with Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged, not really concerned about it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and just when Inuyasha was getting up to go answer it the person out there took the liberty to barge right in. Trinity stood there in long flowing black robes. She looked around and spotted Sesshoumaru and glared at him.

"How dare you leave me waiting for three hours!" Trinity yelled pointing at Sesshoumaru accusingly. Sesshoumaru stared at her like she had lost her little mind. Sesshoumaru snatched the note from a disturbed Inuyasha and held it up.

"It said meet you at three, Saturday…" Sesshoumaru said simply.

"3 a.m.!" Trinity said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why in the seven pits of hell would I meet you ANYWHERE at 3 a.m.?" asked Sesshoumaru with slight irritation.

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter you perv! It just so happens that 3 a.m. was the only convenient time, now I missed at least 5 votes in the council! GRRR! I should fry your demon ass for this!" Trinity yelled.

"You never put am on this woman…" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't…" Sesshoumaru responded calmly. Trinity stomped over and snatched the letter, she pointed to it.

"See! It says right here! A three and then a—." Trinity frowned and read the letter again. She then got a sheepish grin. "Oops! My bad!" Trinity giggled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and when Kagome almost fell to the floor in laughter Inuyasha pushed her chair back up straight and continued laughing. Sesshoumaru stood in irritation and pointed to the living room.

"Let's talk in here…" Sesshoumaru walked into the living room and Trinity followed.

Kagome and Inuyasha went back to eating quietly. In the living room Sesshoumaru and Trinity took separate seats in the arm chairs. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "What do you want witch?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

Trinity paid the name no mind and continued as if they were friends. "I am here to talk about Inuyasha's enrollment at his current high school. I think Inuyasha shouldn't be separated from his mate don't you think? How about you call up the school and transfer him to Wakanda Shrine?" suggested Trinity.

"And why would I go out of my way to make my bastard brother happy?" asked Sesshoumaru emotionlessly.

Trinity grinned. "Because you LUV him!" she laughed and Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Who ever told you such a vile thing should burn in the pits of hell." Trinity stopped laughing and gave him a contemplative look.

"You're a very morbid guy…I hope when I talk with your father he wont be like you…" said Trinity. Sesshoumaru blinked and looked at Trinity sharply.

"And why would you talk with my father?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Because if you aren't going to help me then Inuyasha's true legal guardians a.k.a. his parents will have to get involved…" said Trinity. Sesshoumaru frowned.

"That wont be necessary." Said Sesshoumaru coldly. Trinity blinked at him in false curiosity. "I will transfer him…on the conditions that this school will be able to get him into a good college…" said Sesshoumaru levelly looking at Trinity.

"Don't worry! It is a fine school! Demons can even get special scholarships from that school into the BEST colleges in the nation. Don't worry." Trinity assured again. "Well! I best be off! Give this to Kagome would you?" Trinity gave Sesshoumaru a letter and Sesshoumaru pocketed it. Trinity disappeared in a woosh of robes and Sesshoumaru stared at the spot she once stood in irritation.

While this was going on Kagome glanced at the living room nervously. "What do you think they are talking about?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha shrugged, no longer caring. He continued to eat while Kagome spoke. "You…don't think it's about me entering the miko school do you?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's just…we've been skipping school for the past week waiting to be taken to this new school and…I'm starting to think they don't want me going to the school, the lo techs I mean…"

"Why wouldn't they want you in their school?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know! Maybe they think I would just be a screw up…I did separate my souls and let the other run loose!" Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha smirked. "Feh! That just proves you are powerful…sides why would Trinity talk to Sesshoumaru about you?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged not really having an answer for that.

Inuyasha then heard Trinity's departure and watched as his brother entered the dinning room not long after. Sesshoumaru sat down at the table and the two teens stared at him expectantly. Sesshoumaru ate breakfast as if nothing happened and Inuyasha began to get irritated.

"Oi! What the hell did you two talk about?" asked Inuyasha gruffly.

Sesshoumaru reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the letter. He tossed it carelessly at Kagome. "I'll be making some calls to transfer you to Wakanda Shrine…" said Sesshoumaru glaring at Inuyasha briefly and going back to eating.

Inuyasha looked at him confused and looked to Kagome who was reading the letter she found inside the envelope. Inuyasha watched her face brighten happily and wondered what was going on. Kagome laughed happily and brandished the letter to Inuyasha.

"We're going to Wakanda Shrine! Trinity says that it's the best mythical training school in Japan! It is a live on campus and we get to train for most of the day and get high school tutoring in the afternoons!" Kagome said excitedly while Inuyasha read the letter. "Hey! Let's go visit the shrine!" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha looked rather bored but agreed, not really caring as long as kitten was happy. So after breakfast Kagome dragged Inuyasha to his car and he followed the directions that Trinity had scribbled on the paper. The directions were hard to understand though…seeing as an example of an instruction would be "When you get to the weird sign turn right down the small road where the pretty kitty is sitting and staring at me." Kagome couldn't help the deeply disturbed look that crossed her face as she read the directions to an equally disturbed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome nervously. "Your…aunt isn't going to come and kill us in our sleeps right?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

After driving around for hours they arrived at a HUGE shrine on the edge of the city. It was like and elegant Japanese castle, one a lord might own. It was obviously refurbished to be a shrine though, the Torii archways stood tall over the walkways of the grounds. Kagome looked around in amazement and wondered where everyone was since it was a school day. Inuyasha looked around and spotted a huge tree somewhere in the grounds behind some buildings.

'Good place to take a nap when I'm not studying…' Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Kagome noticed his smirk and glared at him suspiciously. Suddenly someone was heard approaching them and the two turned to see a short elderly woman with an eye patch.

"Hello…who might you two be?" asked the priestess Kaede. "I am Lady Kaede, Head Priestess of this shrine…"

Kagome gave Kaede a brief bow and smiled at the old woman. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my mate Inuyasha…we're going to be coming to this school starting tomorrow." Said Kagome.

Kaede's visible eye widened. "Ah yes…so Trinity was able to convince that stubborn dog demon to transfer the half demon…" Inuyasha glared at the old woman in irritation. "Well then…you two will not be the only new students…my granddaughter recently transferred in a week ago and there are to be two new students as per request by Trinity…" said Kaede.

"Who?" asked Kagome.

"Sango Taijyi and Miroku Kazaana." Said Kaede. Kagome and Inuyasha frowned slightly at this news. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk with their two friends since the whole ritual thing.

"Oh…why are they coming here?" asked Kagome.

Kaede smiled. "Sango has been transferred into the demon exterminating program, it is a group of elite assassins that specialize in slaying demons. Miroku is the latest addition to our priesthood."

"Miroku's a priest!" Inuyasha and Kagome said shocked.

Kaede nodded slowly. "Yes…he has recently been discovered by the lo tech council…they want to train him quickly before his ritual so they sent him here…I'm assuming you know these two new students?" said Kaede. Kagome opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a snide voice.

"She's friends with the ugly exterminator and cousins with the lecher." Said Kikyou walking over with an overly accentuated sway to her hips. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at her, Kagome more so than Inuyasha who simply found Kikyou annoying.

"What are YOU doing here Kikyou!" Kagome demanded.

A/N: Well that is the first chapter, the title I have up might just be temporary. --; Tell me what you think of the first chapter! Ja ne! 


	2. A Promise of Devotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Hey! The sequel has arrived! wink I was going to write a sequel all along I just knew that you all would right reviews with that ending and reviews make me feel so good! Well! On with the story! Oh! And…Theophobia fear of God (or religion) Wakanda (American Indian) means inner magical power

Chapter 2: A Promise of Devotion

"What are YOU doing here Kikyou!" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha heard Kagome's angry tone and scooted away from her a little not wanting to be inflicted by her wrath. Kagome glared daggers at Kikyou who glared back.

"I go to this school! I'm a priestess…" said Kikyou. Suddenly Inuyasha burst out laughing and Kagome looked at him like he had gone mad.

"A slut like you! A priestess! Give me a break!" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled when she got what he was saying but stopped when she saw how angry Kikyou was getting. Kaede looked irritated but didn't say anything.

"You both will pay for this. I have not forgiven you for refusing me Inuyasha and Kagome, I'll be sure that I'm the only one with this face in due time…" Kikyou said threateningly and walked away. Kaede shook her head slowly.

"Anyway…follow me…" Kaede said flatly. Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kaede a ways behind her. Kagome had a worried look on her face and Inuyasha, smelling the anxiety rolling off his mate looked at Kagome with a frown.

"What's wrong, kitten?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome glanced at him and looked back down at the ground beneath her walking feet. "It's just…when Kikyou threatened us just now I felt this energy rolling off her…I think she could hurt us Inuyasha, and the baby…" Kagome trailed off putting a hand over the flat plane of her stomach. Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"But it's KIKYOU! What could that wench do to us?" asked Inuyasha.

In front of them Kaede looked over her shoulder. "My granddaughter, Kikyou, is stronger than you think but she doesn't have the great power to match her great control. She's trained herself since she was 13 which is very young to start training, she was determined to learn it on her own so she could go to regular high schools, but recently…she's been determined to become a lo tech so she's come here…" said Kaede. Kagome listened to this and looked down worriedly, Kikyou was most definitely stronger than her right now, the only way she could be sure she could protect her child would be to train hard. Kagome was filled with a new determination, Inuyasha sensed the change in her and couldn't help but smile.

Kaede lead them along the porch of the shrine and halted at a door. "This is your room Kagome…" Kaede said opening the shoji screen. "Inuyasha…yours—."

Kaede was cut off by the stubborn hanyou. "This room is fine…" Inuyasha said pointing to the room Kaede just proclaimed to be Kagome's. Kagome looked at him and blushed while Kaede gave him a dead pan look.

"If you wish to share a room with Kagome then you must prove that you two are mated…" Kaede said in a deadly calm voice. Kagome blush deepened when Kaede said this. They would allow me and Inuyasha to share a room? Kagome thought panicky. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her and tugged her in front of him. He then pulled the collar of her simple black shirt so that the mating mark on her neck was visible. Kaede stared at it and then at Inuyasha who merely "Feh"ed. Kaede smiled. "Alright then…in that case come with me…" Kaede led them along the out door hallways until they reached a roofed corridor with a stair case.

They went up the staircase to come to another outdoor porch with railings along the side. They walked along it and Kagome noticed there was less room up here, mainly because they were bigger than the downstairs ones. Kaede stopped and opened another shoji screen. The room was large and luxurious with a queen sized futon on the floor, a small table with pillow seats and a small kitchen, in the corner with tea stuff. There were also some towels and extra blankets. Kagome stared around the room impressed. She looked to Inuyasha to see what he thought to see him staring out at the tree that was right in front of their room. He had a smirk on his face and Kagome was deeply disturbed by her mate's behavior.

"This hallway was created for mates with a non demon partner involved but since you are the only couple like that you have no neighbors. Plenty of privacy." Kaede said suggestively and Kagome blushed bright red and Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. "You can move in anything you want, the bathrooms are at each corner of the hallway, you should have your own but if the others get too crowded there will be others using your bathroom. You training I believe starts tomorrow, so you better start moving your stuff in quickly…Have fun kids…" Kaede said walking away. Kagome stared after the old woman and then walked into the room.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome relaxed on the futon and Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha crawled onto the futon next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome smiled and turned into him to cuddle into his chest. "Inuyasha…you…never thought about sleeping with Kikyou right?" Kagome whispered into his chest not really sure she wanted to hear his answer to this.

"Feh! All I cared about back then was getting laid but the thought of getting you was worth the celibacy streak, but I do intend to make up that time." Inuyasha ended with a devilish grin. Kagome blushed and smiled slightly.

"Good! I wouldn't be able to stand knowing that you wanted to sleep with Kikyou…" Kagome said with a scowl. Inuyasha chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"My jealous kitten is so cute…" Inuyasha said teasingly.

Kagome released the front of Inuyasha's clothes and sat up so she could look down at him. "Like when my puppy is possessive!" Kagome laughed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed and sat up. "I should be possessive, I see the way guys look at you, makes me want to rip them apart…" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome seemed to make a more feminine growl of her own. "And I see the way girls look at you!" Kagome's growl made Inuyasha stare at her lustfully and Kagome saw the look and blushed. Kagome looked off to the side. "Sometimes…I wonder if…you'll stay loyal to me with all those girls throwing themselves at you…" Kagome said softly feeling her heart twist at the idea.

Inuyasha looked at her concerned. "Don't worry kitten. How about this, I promise to never allow a girl to flirt with me, unless she continues to do so after I tell her that I am taken in which case you have permission to beat the snot out of her…which I know my jealous kitten would do." Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome giggled.

"Okay…then I promise not to allow any guys to flirt with me, and once I tell him I'm taken and if he still bothers me you have my consent to kick his ass…" Kagome said with a grin.

Inuyasha smirked. "I love it when you talk dirty." Inuyasha teased making her blush yet again. "How about a kiss to seal the deal?" Inuyasha suggested. Before Kagome could reply Inuyasha brought his mouth down on hers and Kagome gasped, the familiar electric sensation passed over her and she couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss. Inuyasha smirked into the kiss, he knew how to mate his mate melt…Inuyasha nipped her lower lip and Kagome's scent spiked but their heated moment was brought to screeching halt by Kagome's cry of pain.

Inuyasha reeled back in shock and stared down at Kagome in concern, his doggy ears ringing from the loud yell. Kagome was clutching her stomach and breathing heavily, her face sweating from the pain.

"KAGOME! What's wrong!" Inuyasha asked concerned. Kagome groaned in pain and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and ran out of the room. Kagome clutched at his shirt and gasped as another sharp pain hit her. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with a panicked look. His mate in pain and his demon side going haywire Inuyasha didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha put her in the back of the car so she had plenty of room and began to speed towards the hospital. When they finally got there Inuyasha hopped out and carried the heavily breathing Kagome into the hospital.

"Something is wrong with my mate! She's pregnant and is having some kind of pain!" Inuyasha yelled at the nearest doctor. The doctor was busy but directed Inuyasha to a room where he set Kagome down on the examining table.

Kagome clutched at her stomach and screamed in pain. A doctor suddenly came in and looked at Kagome in alarm. "What is wrong!" The doctor asked not understanding how Kagome could be in such pain so early in her pregnancy.

"The baby!" Kagome yelled. Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of her baby dieing. "Please help my baby!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha saw the distress Kagome was in and felt his heart clench. When he had first heard the news that Kagome was pregnant he was a little upset that such a responsibility would be placed on them so early in their relationship but seeing Kagome's misty eyes when ever she touched her stomach he suddenly realized that this was big for Kagome. She obviously wanted a child and as long as his mate was happy he was happy, now God was trying to take that happiness away and there was nothing Inuyasha could do.

The doctor, obviously confused, lifted the shirt over Kagome's belly so as to attempt to do an ultra sound to see if anything was wrong with Kagome internally but was halted by an over powering white light that was coming from the rain drop tattoos on Kagome's belly. Kagome screamed in pain again and the pain intensified. Suddenly time froze… the doctor no longer moved to the door to alert other doctors of the strange phenomenon occurring in their hospital, he now stood frozen in time. Inuyasha looked around wondering what the hell had happened everything but him and Kagome now looked gray.

All of a sudden a voice spoke over them…

We will be sending your father and aunt to investigate what is the matter with your child along with a specialist in transfer marks…

Trinity and Toru appeared both wearing black robes; behind them was a rather cold looking woman with red eyes and short black hair. She wore an elegent kimono but she wasn't a priestess but a demon. This wind sorceress, Kagura Kaze, stood before Kagome and studied the mark.

"Daddy!" Kagome cried in pain reaching out for her father who came over and hugged her. "What is wrong with my baby?" Kagome demanded. Trinity looked down at Kagome pityingly then looked at Kagura expectantly.

Kagura rested her hand on Kagome's head and closed her eyes. After a minute of complete silence, besides Kagome's groans of pain, Kagura opened her eyes suddenly.

"This…has never happened before!" Kagura said in horror. Everyone looked at her panicky for an explanation. Kagura looked shocked beyond all belief. "The soul of the half demon child in this girl has the soul of this girl! This…is impossible! It has never happened before!" Kagura said in shock.

A/N: Alright that's the second chapter! should post again tomorrow if Im not too tired from school! Well gotta go! Ja ne! 


	3. The Unborn Child

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: The Unborn Child

"This…has never happened before!" Kagura said in horror. Everyone looked at her panicky for an explanation. Kagura looked shocked beyond all belief. "The soul of the half demon child in this girl has the soul of this girl! This…is impossible! It has never happened before!" Kagura said in shock. 

"What are you talking about!" asked Trinity in an uncharacteristically upset voice.

Kagura gained some composure and looked at the two fellow lo techs. "I had a hunch at first that if I found the demon that has the mark Kagome has then I might find out why her mark is glowing and why she is in pain. But…when I went searching for the soul she released…it's in the child! The soul she released went into her own baby." Said Kagura in amazement. Trinity and Toru looked at Kagome in equal amazement and Kagome and Inuyasha looked frustrated with all the excitement.

"So…what does this mean?" asked Toru. Kagura scowled at Kagome as if it were her fault.

"I don't know…the council doesn't like surprises…" said Kagura.

"Then they definitely won't like this…" Trinity said with a childish pout. Toru smiled at his elder sister and then looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha. Toru stepped forward now and reached his hand out to touch Kagome's flat stomach where the mark's light flickered with each jolt of pain. Inuyasha growled protectively but allowed Toru to touch his mate; Kagome gasped as she felt the pain receding slowly and soon it was gone. Her mark turn black again and she looked up at Toru in amazement. Her father simply smiled down at her.

"Don't worry hunny, the baby is fine. Just some pains caused by the baby getting used to the miko power in your body. You should be fine now…" said Toru. "My little girl is finally giving me grandchildren!" Toru yelled happily. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha's eyes widened 'Are all of the Higurashi's crazy!' he thought in shock. Toru looked at Inuyasha and winked. "Better treat my baby girl good, or I'll have to purify your demon ass." He said with a grin. Inuyasha laughed nervously and then began to assist the tired Kagome off of the table. Inuyasha frowned and noticed something out of place.

"Where is the wind witch?" asked Inuyasha suspiciously. Trinity and Toru looked around and blinked.

"Well will ya look at that…she must have returned to the council to report this turn of events, but don't worry, I don't think this is a bad sign." Trinity said mysteriously and disappeared in a woosh of robes. Toru looked down at Kagome and gave a weak smile.

"Me and Trinity will protect my grandchild against the council, now you two leave while I stop the time spell and do some memory charms…" said Toru. Inuyasha nodded and after picking Kagome up bridal style he ran back home.

The next day Kagome awoke in the queen sized futon in their new home. Inuyasha had taken her to his house from the hospital; they packed quickly and moved their stuff to the school. Now their large room was cluttered with boxes. Inuyasha slept by her side in nothing but boxers and Kagome smiled at him as he slept peacefully. Kagome reached out to brush a loose strand from his face but knew that her shifting out of bed might wake him up as it is so she opted for better safe than sorry and got out of bed. Inuyasha shifted and turned onto his stomach, doggy ears flicking on top of his head.

Kagome smiled and went to the mini kitchen area; it had a coffee maker, a hot plate and a mini refrigerator next to the low lying table. Kagome sat on her calves as per usual with this old style furniture. Kagome began to make coffee while Inuyasha slept, knowing he would appreciate being woken up to the refreshing smell.

Kagome realized that it was too cold in the morning to be in a robe and went to get dressed. The screen providing privacy showed an outline because of the light already filtering in the room through the shoji walls. Kagome got in a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a light blue peasant shirt. Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and put her hair up with a clip. Kagome went searching for the box with the black Vans when she heard Inuyasha sit up and sniff.

"Coffee? Mmmmm…" Inuyasha mumbled and crawled over to the table where the coffee was being made not caring that he was only in boxers. Kagome found her shoes and began to put them on she looked over at Inuyasha and watched him make himself and her a cup.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Kagome with a grin. Inuyasha looked at her over his mug with sleepy eyes. Inuyasha shook his head slowly.

"Demon training starts later, Mikos train earlier cause they have to learn BOTH Spiritual Control and Combat skills, I get free time till combat training starts. Have fun at Spiritual Training kitten." Inuyasha grinned teasingly. Kagome glared at him with a pout.

"That isn't fair!" Kagome pouted. "Well….if that is the case I'm never going to let you sleep in!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha smirked. "As long as that tongue is what wakes me up I wont mind not sleeping in…" Inuyasha said seductively. Kagome gasped and glared at Inuyasha.

"Horny mutt…" she grumbled as she went to the shoji door and slid it open.

Inuyasha laughed as she slammed the door shut behind her and walked off to the staircase. Inuyasha finished his coffee and noticed she had left hers. With a shrug he drank hers in one gulp. 'Now for mate guarding…' he thought and quickly got dressed and followed Kagome stealthily.

When Kagome arrived at the commons area where everyone met she found a small group of about 5 priestesses and 10 priests. Kagome looked around curiously, they were all wearing strange robes, old traditional kimonos but with new cloth. Kagome blinked and they all looked at her, Kagome laughed nervously and some began to whisper about her behind their hands.

In a tree near by Inuyasha scowled down at the priests and mikos not treating his mate nice. Down in the center of the grass area a woman marched out of one of the buildings towards the group, behind her was a man who seemed to be enjoying himself with just walking, obviously a morning person.

The woman stopped in front of them sporting robes just like every other priestess but her hakamas were black. Kagome wondered if the colors meant anything but let the thought slip away as suddenly she spotted a very familiar face walking over.

Miroku marched out also not wearing the priest garbs that the other males wore. He glanced at Kagome but seemed to not be affected by her presence. Kagome briefly wondered if she should say Hi to him but chose not to. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. Kagome turned her attention to the male who wore black monk robes. Kagome watched him smile friendly at everyone and Kagome felt a little relieved, though the woman looked a little strict a mean the man looked nice enough.

"Hello, why are you not dressed?" asked the woman to Kagome and Miroku. Miroku didn't make a move to say anything.

"We were never given robes…" said Kagome.

"Ah! Well, I'm Tsubaki and this is Suikotsu. Will anyone like to volunteer to escort our new students to the robe maker's office?" Tsubaki called to the crowd of students.

"I'll do it!" A boy in red priest robes called. He walked out of the crowd and stood in front of Kagome with a grin. Kagome blushed slightly noticing his eagerness but found him to be a little dopey, besides she was most definitely taken.

"Alright, Hojo…" said Suikotsu waving them off. Kagome, Miroku, and Hojo walked together the two new students following the red priest. Kagome felt uneasy with the two men for very different reasons and purposefully lagged behind them a ways.

Hojo looked back at Kagome and eyed her a little then looked back at Miroku. "That new priestess sure is hot…" said Hojo with an innocent smile. Miroku looked at him with a glare and Hojo blinked at him confused.

"What? Are you two together or something? Because I heard she's with this half-demon." Said Hojo. Miroku's face twitched slightly but he didn't respond to that comment. Then recognition dawned no Hojo's face. "Ooooh! You're Miroku right? So Kagome is your cousin!" said Hojo, proud of himself for remembering this information.

Miroku looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that?" asked Miroku.

"My father is a lo tech, he told me that you two have been really the talk lately, said you two have great potential for being lo techs…" said Hojo. Miroku looked at him and looked away with a slight frown.

"I don't think I want to be apart of this…" said Miroku.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" asked Hojo.

Miroku glanced back at Kagome who was looking around curiously and Miroku sighed. "Cause my girlfriend wanted to come here…" said Miroku with a shrug. Hojo smiled, he noticed the glance at Kagome and knew that there had to be another reason he wanted to be here.

"I heard Kagome is mated to that half-demon is that true?" asked Hojo. Miroku looked at him sharply and narrowed his eyes. Up in the trees Inuyasha watched Kagome protectively paying no mind to what Hojo and Miroku were talking about.

"I guess…me and Kagome aren't really close anymore…" said Miroku.

"Oh, right…you and her are fighting…she said she hates you…is that what caused you to experience your first mental breakdown?" asked Hojo. Miroku looked down darkly and Hojo gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it isn't anything to be ashamed of, we all have mental disorders here, some have tamed them more than others but we all have them…take me for example! My short term amnesia is almost under complete control!" said Hojo. Miroku glanced at Hojo.

"So all of those people in that grassy area we met in have mental disorders?" Miroku questioned.

"Yep! Every one of them! Though some have common mental problems like depression most have abnormal ones like mine and Kagome's." said Hojo.

"You know what Kagome has?" Miroku questioned.

"Yeah, mysophobia right?" asked Hojo.

"Not anymore she's cured…" said Miroku flatly.

"No, she will never be completely cured, more like she's repressed the fear a little, but I have noticed the way she acts and it is obvious that she still has some fear." Said Hojo. Miroku looked at him skeptically doubting that this man could notice much outside his own little world. The next comment that sprouted out of Hojo's mouth shocked the hell out of Miroku. "I'm sure her mysophobia will get even worse with her being pregnant and all…" Miroku stared at Hojo in shock and suddenly wielded around to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Miroku in shock as he yelled at her. "How could you let yourself get pregnant Kagome!"

A/N: Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday liked I promised I had a hectic schedule! ; Anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. Why Miroku?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4: Why Miroku?

Kagome looked at Miroku in shock as he yelled at her. "How could you let yourself get pregnant, Kagome!"

In a tree nearby Inuyasha scowled down at Miroku. 'If he hurts my kitten he dies…' Inuyasha thought angrily.

Kagome's face twisted into confusion. "I thought someone had told you by now…I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's child…" Kagome said a blush and a misty smile crossing her face. Up in the tree Inuyasha smiled proudly glad that Kagome was so happy.

Miroku's face hardened and after glancing at a worried Hojo he stomped over to Kagome. Kagome didn't flinch as he got into her face. Miroku said in a deadly whisper. "If you don't abort this child…I will go to the police and tell them that he raped you…"

Kagome glared up at him. "What are you talking about! I'll tell them you're lying!"

Miroku got a slightly evil smile on his face. "Kag, you're 16, Inuyasha is 18. When he got you pregnant you were not of legal age…which means…he technically raped you." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 'He's right!' Kagome thought in a panic.

In the tree Inuyasha was frozen stiff and his eyes unfocused. "Kagome…" he whispered. Miroku's smirk fell away and he stepped from Kagome and went to continue walking, a hesitant Hojo leading the way again.

Kagome followed them in a daze and brought a hand up to rest on her abdomen. 'Inuyasha…or my baby?...How could I choose something like that!' Kagome thought sadly tears beginning to roll down her face. Inuyasha followed her in the trees while they walked and he looked down at Kagome worriedly.

Up in front with Hojo and Miroku, Hojo pointed to a room on one of the outside hallways of a building. "That is the robe maker…" said Hojo. He led them inside the old woman's office.

Hojo took a seat in a chair against the wall and Kagome and Miroku approached the kindly looking woman. "You two must be new…let me scan your auras for your classification…" said the woman. Miroku and Kagome looked at her confused as she came over to them and held a withered hand out in front of each teen. The woman closed her eyes and Kagome felt a strange humming going through her body.

The woman opened her eyes with a gasp and pulled away from the two. "hmm…your auras are quite amazing…" said the woman as she went into a back room and began to shift around a little. Kagome and Miroku didn't say anything but Hojo looked absolutely giddy with anticipation with what the old woman had to say about their auras.

"Why do you have to look at our auras anyway?" asked Kagome. The old woman came out from the back room with a bunch of purple and blue robes.

The woman set them down and began to shift through them. "Because your ranking in power and control define your uniform…the closer the color of your hakamas are to black the more powerful you are, and the color of the rope that goes around your kimono indicates your level of control. Your control is very weak but your power is amazing…" said the woman. She made several piles and then separated those piles into two groups. "Okay…young lady, your robes are violet. The power scale works like a rainbow except that white is before red. So! It goes: White, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and black. White is the weakest and Black is the strongest. Your miko robe kimono top is always white and the string raps over your shoulder like a sash." Said the woman. Showing Kagome about a dozen white kimono tops, a couple white strings and a huge pile of hakamas all in different shades of purple. Kagome picked the clothes up and almost fell over with all that she was carrying. Kagome was told to go put her clothes in her room and then to go meet up with her class for training. Kagome nodded behind the clothes and left. Inuyasha followed her making sure she didn't hurt herself or the baby.

When Kagome almost tripped on a step Inuyasha made himself known and appeared in front of her. He easily picked up the clothes from her arms and began to walk to their room ignoring the confused questions Kagome threw at him.

Back in the robe maker's office Miroku was instructed about his robes. "Your robes are mainly blue but I threw some black into it because the lo techs tell me they want you to reach black level…" said the old woman happily, Miroku didn't seem too happy with this news and took the clothes then the white ropes to wear as a sash. Hojo left behind Miroku and helped him get his stuff to his room.

Kagome jogged out of her miko training and towards the fighting grounds. She's been here a week and the pressure of Miroku's words and trying to keep up with her classes was killing her. The only peace she got was at night with Inuyasha. Kagome was adorned in the traditional priestess robes with lavender hakamas and the white string around her, the wooden sandals that clad her sock covered feet clicked on the cement walkways as she ran.

She wasn't late or anything but she knew she had to meet Inuyasha or he would be mad. Kagome approached their meeting place and something occurred to her, she hadn't seen Miroku at spiritual training this morning…Kagome frowned in concern but her expression brightened suddenly when she spotted a familiar crimson kimono clad hanyou leaning against the God Tree. Only priests and mikos were under the color system, demons and humans that trained at the shrine wore whatever they wanted. Kagome didn't know where Inuyasha got his strange kimono but some how it suited him.

Kagome ran to the hanyou at full speed and jumped into his arms. Inuyasha sputtered in surprise and caught the girl in his arms easily. Inuyasha glared down at Kagome half heartedly. "What did I tell you about doing that! You could hurt the baby!" Inuyasha scolded. Kagome was now indeed showing, the slight bulge of her belly where her baby was was now noticeable and her miko robes barely hid it, soon news would spread that she was pregnant. Kagome grinned up at Inuyasha.

"Aww! But I love how you catch me like that puppy!" Kagome fake pouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked down at Kagome with barely concealed love, had to keep his touch guy streak going.

"Feh! Come on wench, today we start weapon fighting! No more of that wimpy punching shit…" Inuyasha said with a grin and dragged a not so thrilled Kagome over to the combat area. The mikos and priests from Kagome's morning training now stood among demons and a few humans. They all began to pick weapons from the ones provided by the teachers. Kagome picked a bow and arrow and when she told the teacher she didn't really know how to use it that well she was told she could practice in the archery field instead of fighting.

Kagome didn't leave to go to the field just yet though, she wanted to see Inuyasha fight and support him. Kagome watched curiously as Inuyasha reached for a katana but he was jerked away from the sword by the male instructor, Totosai. Inuyasha stared at the old man flatly wanting and explanation.

Totosai smiled at Inuyasha and brandished a sheathed sword that he once held behind his back. "Your father sent me this to give to you…something about an early inheritance…" said Totosai his poor memory hitting him at an inopportune time. Inuyasha looked at him flatly and took the beat up sword. Inuyasha shrugged and tied it at his side.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha while Totosai walked away and looked up at the hanyou happily. "So, when does the fighting start?" asked Kagome. Kagome looked around and noticed that Sango also wasn't here today. 'Probably Miroku's perverted nature convincing her to "sleep in"' Kagome thought with a giggle.

Inuyasha shrugged and watched as about half of the teens hadn't gotten their weapons yet. Inuyasha smirked and looked down at Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled him against him. Kagome gasped softly and looked up at Inuyasha suspiciously. "Inuyasha. What are you doing?" asked Kagome warningly.

Inuyasha gave her an innocent look that didn't suit the mischievous hanyou. "Nothing…just holding my mate…why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" asked Inuyasha as he brought his face to the hollow of he neck and nipped the mate mark. Kagome gasped at the pleasure that shot through her at this act.

"N-No…" Kagome blushed as she felt a hand slipping into her hakamas. "Inuyasha! We're in public!" Kagome whispered into his doggy ears. Inuyasha chuckled and cupped her over her panties.

"No one is looking…" Inuyasha said huskily. "And if they were that wouldn't matter, they all need to know you are mine sooner or later…even if I have to fu you in front of them…" Inuyasha growled. Kagome gasped as she felt him brush her clit and was about to retort when Inuyasha suddenly whipped his hand out of her pants and grabbed her. He jumped out of the way of a giant boomerang that came flying at them.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him protectively and watched as the boomerang went flying back to Sango who stood before them with the angriest look they had ever seen. She had tears rolling down face and her eyes looked a little unfocused. "What the hell are you doing Sango!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Sango brought the weapon up again and threw it at the miko and hanyou. Inuyasha carried Kagome safely but not before the boomerang hit his shoulder. Inuyasha hissed in pain and looked at Sango angrily.

"Sango! What's wrong! Why are you attacking us?" asked Kagome. By now all of the class was watching in curiosity and the teachers looked confused as to what to do.

"I'm gonna kill you, you filthy whore! It's all your fault!' Sango yelled at Kagome and drew the katana at her hip. She wore the traditional demon slaying outfit and now she looked like she was on a war path. Inuyasha growled and drew the sword at his hip, tetsuaiga. When the fang transformed Inuyasha looked at it in amazement but he didn't have time to comment on the strange phenomenon before Sango came down on his with her sword.

Inuyasha blocked, and Kagome ran from behind him to a safe distance. Sango kept swinging at Inuyasha in a fit of rage and he blocked each attack. Suddenly Inuyasha was able to knock the sword from her hands and was able to pin her to the ground, both tetsuaiga and her sword discarded. "What the fu is wrong with you Sango!" Inuyasha demanded, looking pissed.

Sango glared up at him, her eyes still unfocused a little. "You made him do it! You made Miroku try to kill himself! That bitch didn't care about Miroku all she cared about was making him "squirm a little"!" Sango yelled looking at a confused and shaken Kagome. "Miroku is in the hospital because of you!" Sango yelled tears falling from her eyes in torrents and Kagome gasped stepping back and shaking her head in denial. 'This cant be true…Why Miroku?' Kagome thought.

A/N: Done with this chappy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. Miroku's Curse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5: Miroku's Curse

Last Time…  
Sango glared up at him, her eyes still unfocused a little. "You made him do it! You made Miroku try to kill himself! That bitch didn't care about Miroku all she cared about was making him "squirm a little"!" Sango yelled looking at a confused and shaken Kagome. "Miroku is in the hospital because of you!" Sango yelled tears falling from her eyes in torrents and Kagome gasped stepping back and shaking her head in denial. 'This cant be true…Miroku Why?' Kagome thought.

Present…

"Oi! Tell us what happened Sango!" Inuyasha yelled tightening his grip around her small neck. He had about enough of her accusations towards his mate and he wanted answers NOW! Sango glared up at Inuyasha.

"This is all YOUR fault too…if you had just backed off…why couldn't you fuck some OTHER girl! Me and Miroku knew that you only wanted a good fuck! What I don't get is why you don't leave her alone now that you got what you want!"

Inuyasha snarled down at her and could sense the sudden doubt Kagome was feeling about his feelings. "Feh! I happen to LOVE Kagome! And if you continue to threaten my mate I will not hesitate to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled allowing his claws to prickle the skin of her neck to show he wasn't joking around.

Sango gasped and gulped feeling the claws for a brief minute her eyes focused but they went back to the emptiness that they held before. "Miroku stabbed himself! It is all HER fault! She said she hated him! She said they weren't family anymore and I heard her talking to you in the hospital, about how she wanted to make Miroku suffer for what he did!" Sango looked at Kagome angrily. "That is just as cruel as what he did to you in the first place! You never even bothered to find out what his mental disorder was did you!" Sango yelled at Kagome sobs breaking up her speech a little. Kagome winced knowing it was true, she didn't ever ask what his disorder was. "He has Major Depressive Disorder! He is always depressed and you saying you hate him didn't help!"

Suddenly Sango jerked an unsuspecting Inuyasha causing him to go flying over her and to the ground. Sango flexibly stood and grabbed a katana from the weapon stand. Inuyasha got up rubbing his head in irritation. Sango smirked at him her eyes almost void. Tears ran down her face even as she looked at Inuyasha like she was going to kill him for real.

"No! Don't hurt him Sango it isn't Inuyasha's fault!" Kagome yelled out. The combat class watched in amazement as Sango charged a weaponless Inuyasha and slashed at him as he retreated backwards. Sango suddenly wielded around and ran towards Kagome.

"Oi! Leave her out of this! She's pregnant for God's sake!" Inuyasha yelled trying to catch up with Sango but she had a head start and she was pretty fast for a human. Kagome saw Sango come at her, she felt an over whelming sense of guilt for how she had been treating Miroku, he may be a jerk sometimes but that is no reason to say they were no longer related or that she hated him. Kagome waited for the blade to slice through her, she would embrace her punishment for what she pushed her cousin to but…she remembered the baby inside her. Her child didn't deserve this Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at Sango who didn't seem to notice the weapon as she charged at her. A tear streaked down Kagome's cheek as she pulled the arrow taunt with the bow string. 'Sango…I'm sorry…' Kagome released the arrow and as she did she saw Miroku' face, asleep in a hospital bed at first and then he suddenly awoke.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled as the arrow went through Sango's shoulder and hit an unsuspecting Inuyasha in the upper arm. Kagome fell to her knees and clutched her head, she felt a terrible throb in her head and she saw strange visions flash before her eyes.

--------------------

Miroku stood off to the side and watched as Inuyasha and Kagome talked under a tree happily about something. She could sense the overwhelming sadness the radiated off him.

--------------------

Miroku and Sango on their first date and he leans down to kiss her…

--------------------

Kagome could feel the disappointment radiating off him. 'I'm not good enough for Sango…' Miroku thought as he sat in his room in the dark.

--------------------

A young Miroku tells a young Kagome that he made sure he got the best and most sanitary tomato soup he could find. Young Kagome runs into the dining room as the young Miroku breaks several tablets and pours the powder inside and stirs it so the medication wasn't visible in the soup.

--------------------

A young Miroku beats up a high school boy he found out to be wanting to rape Kagome.

--------------------

Miroku hears laughter and giggling upstairs where Inuyasha and Kagome are studying and he tightens his hand on the knife he is using to cut the sandwich he made.

--------------------

Miroku yelling at Inuyasha the first time he talked to Kagome

--------------------

Inuyasha jumping out the window with Kagome in his arms.

--------------------

Kagome's almost lifeless body found.

--------------------

Kagome yelling that she hates him and that he is no longer her cousin.

--------------------

Kagome looking happy about being pregnant with Inuyasha's child.

--------------------

The flashes of Miroku's memory suddenly stopped and Kagome's eyes went blank as a distinct memory played behind her eyes, as if she were there.

Miroku was in his room, sitting in the dark. He was staring at the opposite wall. 'Why? Why didn't Inuyasha listen to me…?' Miroku's thoughts echoed in the room and Kagome stared down at Miroku who couldn't hear or see her because it was nothing but a memory. 'He slept with my cousin…he…got her pregnant…I only ever wanted the best for her!' Miroku thought as his eyes began to well with tears. 'She doesn't care about you…she would rather see you dead…end it.' A voice said inside Miroku's head. Miroku blinked and tears fell down his pale cheeks.

A sadistic humorless smile came across Miroku's face. "Are you a lo tech? Is it time?" asked Miroku out loud. Kagome gasped, this voice didn't sound like any of the lo tech voices she ever heard, it was darker, ominous.

'Yes…you are nothing but a burden on Kagome now…she doesn't need you…end it all now, give your soul to a demon and then end your pathetic life.' Said the voice.

Suddenly Miroku felt a weight in his hand and saw a jagged dagger resting in it. Miroku had a pensive look on his face. "So you lo techs even provide the means to kill yourself? How handy…" Miroku said darkly. "But I don't think it is my time…" Miroku whispered and as he was about to drop the dagger the voice yelled out.

'She says she hates you! She says you are no longer her cousin! You have nothing now! You are filled with pain and sadness and hide it to the world! You want to pain to end don't you?' the voice said.

Miroku's hand tightened on the hilt of the blade and he looked at it again. "The pain hurts…no one understands…maybe death would be my release…but…Sango…" Miroku whispered sadly.

'You are a burden on her too…she deserves better…take your life and she will be free from your terrible existence! Death awaits you…'

"Death awaits me…" Miroku whispered and as he brought his hand down, preparing to slit his arm all the way up he froze. The tip of the dagger hanging precariously over his vein. "NO! It is not my time! You are not a lo tech!" Miroku yelled out and as he tried to move his hand away from his arm he found he couldn't move. His arm shook with the effort to get his arm to move but it just shook. Tears ran down Miroku's face as he saw everyone; his mother, father, Kaoru, Souta, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango…everyone he loved all smiling at him. Miroku screamed in pain and he was able to move the dagger to rest over his right hand and gasped as he lost the control of his arm and the dagger plunged straight through his hand.

Kagome screamed as blood shot from the wound and seeped onto the bed. Miroku screamed in pain and Kagome felt hot tears rolling down her face. "MIROKU!" Kagome screamed and she was brought back to reality with great force. Someone was shaking her violently and Kagome opened her eyes and stared up into Trinity's kind blue eyes.

"Aunt Trin! What are you doing here!" Kagome gasped as her heart pounded from the horrific sight she just saw. Trinity looked down concerned.

"I just teleported in hunny…where is Miroku?" demanded Trinity urgently. Kagome looked around and saw that the class was gone and Inuyasha was leaning against a tree with an arrow in his arm and Sango was knocked out cold with a bleeding wound in her shoulder.

"I…he…he's at the hospital!" Kagome said not really sure why she was asking her.

"No he isn't, he's escaped…here touch this…" Trinity said holding out a jewel that hanged on her bracelet. Kagome blinked and touched the jewel hesitantly. Trinity blew a breath on the gem and it glowed a sapphire blue light Kagome gasped as the strange fish eyes vision appeared in front of her where she was able to see something, it looked like the city but it was so blurred it was hard to decipher anything. The jerky fast movements that Kagome was experiencing because of the strange vision the jewel was giving her cause her to feel sick. Suddenly they saw a strange black blur with a blue glow around it Kagome gasped as she notice the blur seemed to be clutching his hand in pain. "That's him!" Trinity yelled. She began to do a strange incantation and the figure disappeared.

Kagome released the gem and gasped when she saw Miroku suddenly appear in front of them. He was facing away from them and was looking at his hand. "Miroku…?" Kagome whispered gently. Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully and then looked at Miroku with distrust.

Miroku was staring down at his hand in horror. It was black, there was suppose to be a clear hole through his hand but it was black, like there was something inside his hand. Suddenly a wind pulled into the hole and Miroku gasped pointing it away suddenly as the wind picked up and began to suck in anything in front of him. Miroku yelled out for someone to help.

Kagome gasped as she saw Sango's prone form being sucked towards to void. Kagome felt a weight in her hands and looked down to see that she had prayer beads in it. Kagome looked up at Trinity by her side who had a blissful smile on her kind face. Kagome nodded, not really knowing what to do but as she saw Sango being pulled faster towards the void and heard Miroku's cries for help she reacted on instinct.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome ran at Miroku's back. Kagome leaped onto Miroku's back and wrapped her legs around his torso she reached up and threw one end of the prayer beads around the arm where the wind tunnel was and then just as Sango approached she twisted it around his arm again and her miko powers poured into the little beads. The wind stopped and Kagome fell off of Miroku to land on her bottom hard.

Miroku fell to his knees looking at the closed vortex. He saw Sango's body which almost got sucked in and then looked behind him at Kagome who rubbed her but in irritation.

"You…helped me…" Miroku said in amazement.

Kagome smiled up at him. "What are cousins for?" asked Kagome with a giggle. Miroku suddenly pulled Kagome into a hug and Kagome laughed happily and hugged him back. All was forgiven…

"Hey! Watch my pup monk!" Inuyasha yelled in the background.

A/N: Done with this chappy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	6. An Average Daysorta

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 7: An Average Day…sorta

Kagome groaned and turned so she no longer faced the rising sun, she cuddled up into the body of warmth next to her and sighed, a beautiful fall morning for our two love birds. Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep and opened his golden orbs a smidge. He looked down at Kagome and smirked, his mate, his kitten. Inuyasha glanced around and looked at the alarm clock that rested on the ground at the front of their bed.

6:30 a.m.

Inuyasha groaned in irritation and slowly shook Kagome awake after turning off the alarm that would have buzzed soon anyway. Kagome sighed and got up sleepily. Kagome loyally got up for miko training. She went to but on her miko robes deciding it would be a deep violet day and changed into the darkest purple of all of her hakamas. Inuyasha blinked and watched her get dressed, he would peek on her anyway when she got dressed so she just gave up on the dressing screen and dressed in front of her mate.

Kagome tied the katana at her hip using the rope signaling the control she had gained over her powers. Her teacher recently awarded her the red rope signaling she had gained better control of her powers than when she had the white ropes. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome as she brushed her teeth and spit in the water basin. She brushed her long raven hair and glanced at Inuyasha who was not only still in bed but still naked. Kagome blushed and went to make some coffee and put on her socks and sandals.

Inuyasha lazily got out of bed and stretched not paying any mind to his lack of clothes her strode to the closet and slid the door open. He began to shift through the many outfits Kagome had and some of his civilian clothes until he found his extra set of kimono, without the haori which he didn't have an extra set of. Kagome was drinking her coffee and Inuyasha was getting dressed.

In the distance Kagome heard the ringing of the bell signaling the beginning of training. Kagome left her coffee and ran out of the door giving Inuyasha a quick peck on the cheek and ignoring his yells of "No running!" Kagome noticed the strange possessive streak Inuyasha was experiencing and her demon studies class said it had to do with her being pregnant and it would be even worse since he was a dog demon.

Kagome ran across the grassy dew covered grounds until she found the center commons area. Her class was waiting and Miroku stood among them. Kagome grinned and ran up to them ignoring looks that guys threw at her. "Hey Miroku! Are you feeling alright?" asked Kagome looking at the cloth and bead covered wind tunnel in his right hand.

Miroku smiled down at Kagome gently. "I'm fine Kagome…how are you feeling?" asked Miroku with a grin poking her pregnant belly. Kagome squeaked and twisted away from him with a pout. Miroku laughed at her cute reaction, he had gotten used to the idea of his little cousin being pregnant with his best friend's baby. It took him a month to get used to it but he did… Kagome was now two months along.

"I'm fine! The morning sickness has lightened up a little but and I'm still barely showing but that is no need to point it out!" Kagome whined looking around and noticing that no one had really noticed the interaction anyway. Miroku smiled and rolled his eyes.

Tsubaki and Suikotsu approached and told every one to separate by color of rope as usual. Kagome and Miroku joined two other priests in the red group. Kagome noticed Kikyou joining the blue group but her hakamas were a red color. 'Kikyou is better at control but she has limited power to use…' Kagome thought suddenly not feeling so bad about only being a red. Suikotsu walked over and smiled at the small group. Tsubaki was off with the higher up colors and it was Suikotsu's job to bring them up a couple levels of ropes this year.

"Alright stop ogling Miss Higurashi and look at me boys!" Suikotsu said innocently and Kagome blushed, she hadn't noticed the other two boys staring at her but Miroku had. Miroku glared at them. "Alright if you are all reds you must be able to at least concentrate your spiritual powers correct?" Suikotsu said kindly the group nodded and so her grinned broadly. "Alright then…today's assignment…make a spirit orb…" said Suikotsu.

Immediately Kagome spoke up. "That is level green sir…" Kagome said with a frown. "To achieve a level orange or yellow all we have to do is prove we can release energy from our bodies we don't necessarily need to make solid orbs…" Kagome said.

Suikotsu beamed at Kagome. "I'm glad you've been studying Miss Higurashi but I think you four can achieve level green within the week and even…shoot orbs." He said confidenly. The four glanced at each other skeptically. 'This guy is nuts…' the all thought. "Have fun! Call me if you have problems!" Suikotsu said wandering off to a group of yellows who were practicing shooting sacred arrows.

"So you're smart what do we do?" asked one of the two men with light purple hair, they looked kind of mean and had cold eyes. Kagome looked at the man who addressed her and smiled nervously.

"Umm…try harnessing your power into your hands and pray that it makes an orb?" Kagome suggested meekly. The two men sighed and walked a little bit away to try that. Miroku gave Kagome a reassuring smile and he began to try and harness his energy.

Kagome sighed and brought her hands up so there was about a foot between the two palms she closed her eyes and began to draw her energy from her torso and into her hands. Kagome sucked in a breath when she felt her palms heat with power and opened her eyes to see if any energy was forming but none, her palms simply glowed at lavender color.

Kagome screwed her eyes shut drawing more power and trying to release it but she had to stop feeling a sharp pain in her side. Kagome released the energy and clutched at her side, hissing in pain.

Miroku looked at Kagome in concern. "Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Miroku. Kagome gave a soft gasp as the pain began to recede a little, soon it was gone and Kagome sighed in relief. Miroku waited for her to answer.

"I'm fine…" Kagome said cheerily not wanting anyone to worry about her, she didn't think the pain had anything to do with the baby. Miroku shrugged it off and went to try and make an orb again when suddenly twirling robes appeared in front of them in a gust of wind and out twirled Trinity in velvety black robes.

"Hello!" Trinity said happily hugging the two perplexed teens. Miroku and Kagome glanced at each other then looked back up at Kagome's crazy aunt. Trinity grinned down at them childishly and ran a slender finger along the outline of the tattoo on her cheek, an act of thought for the 40 year old priestess. "I need to talk to you two…about…last month." Trinity said suddenly getting an uncharacteristically serious face.

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and then up at Trinity in confusion. "Why do you need to talk to us?" asked Kagome.

"Well! The council has FINALLY decided to investigate the strange events that happened to Miroku and guess who they put on the case!" Trinity said joyously her eyes sparkling.

The two teens weren't sure if they were truly supposed to answer the obvious question. "Uhh…You?" Miroku said flatly.

"YEP! You're so smart Miroku!" Trinity said patting him on the head. Miroku didn't look amused though. Trinity noticed Tsubaki glaring at her and she gave her a bubbly wave, Tsubaki rolled her eyes and moved to another group deciding to ignore the interruption to her class. "So…I need you to tell me why you tried to kill yourself…besides the whole depression thing!" Trinity said whipping a notepad out of thin air and pulling a pencil out from behind her ear which wasn't even there before.

Miroku sighed tiredly. "I was pretty depressed at the time and I was sitting in the dark in my room…I suddenly heard a strange voice and at first I thought it was a lo tech that I heard about from you but I had this feeling that it wasn't a lo tech. It kept insisting that I kill myself…" Said Miroku.

"It wasn't a lo tech…I didn't sound like any of the voices I heard in my head…it was more smooth, younger and kind of dark…" Kagome said with a shudder. Trinity looked at her in surprise.

"You heard the voice? Were you in the room?" asked Trinity.

"No…I guess I somehow tapped into Miroku's memories…I don't know how but I did…" Kagome said hesitantly. Trinity made hmmming sounds as she scratched down something on the pad.

"Ok…so I'm going to assume the voice was male correct?" Trinity said glancing up to see a nod of affirmation from both teens. "Hmmm…this is very disturbing…telepathic communication is restricted to between priests and priestesses but…evil? Hmmm I don't think that this is a priest doing these things…what would they have to gain…?"

"What would a DEMON have to gain?" asked Kagome.

"Oh I don't know!" Trinity said sarcastically. "Maybe putting a priest out of his misery and bringing a new demon into the world is enough of an insinuative…"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, the pain was returning in her side. "Well…does this happen often?" asked Kagome.

Trinity blinked. "Not really…most demons don't bother attacking a priest of priestess unless the reward for doing so is great…whoever did this wanted Miroku dead, badly, whether he wanted Miroku to survive his ritual or not is still unknown." Trinity suddenly got a bright smile. "But I SHALL find the answer!" Kagome and Miroku sweat dropped. Kagome gasped as the pain increased suddenly and she clutched her side. 'What is this…?' Trinity thought noticing her niece in distress. "Kagome…are you alright?" asked Trinity. Kagome gasped in pain again and shook her head, the pain was getting steadily worse and now it was causing her to get a mind numbing head ache.

Trinity frowned in thought and pushed Miroku away from Kagome. She crouched down on the side Kagome was clutching, her right side. Trinity pulled her sleeve up to reveal the same crystal she had used to locate Miroku still hanging on the bracelet. Trinity brought it to where Kagome was indicating the pain. The crystal glowed a blinding light like a light bulb with too much power and suddenly is shattered.

Trinity gasped and stood abruptly. "Kagome! How long has this pain been going on!" demanded Trinity in an authoritative voice. Kagome screwed her eyes shut in pain.

"It started today! Make it stop aunt Trin!" Kagome pleaded. Trinity reached into her robes and pulled out a dagger, Miroku stared at the weapon with wide eyes. "Miroku go get Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. Miroku was hesitant about leaving Kagome with the possibly insane woman but with a pleading look from Kagome he ran to her bedroom to find Inuyasha.

Trinity moved Kagome up against a nearby tree and by now the class had all stopped what they were doing to watch the strange event taking place. "What is the meaning of this!" demanded Tsubaki, her face flushed in anger. Trinity turned the pregnant girl on her left side brandishing the pained sighed she raised the dagger and…

To be continued….

A/N: Im so evil…I might be insane myself! . Anyway! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	7. The Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 8: The Shikon Jewel

Last Time….

Trinity moved Kagome up against a nearby tree and by now the class had all stopped what they were doing to watch the strange event taking place. "What is the meaning of this!" demanded Tsubaki, her face flushed in anger. Trinity turned the pregnant girl on her left side brandishing the pained sighed she raised the dagger and…

Present…

…brought it down in a swift motion to slice open the cloth over her kimono so as to expose the skin of her side, Trinity gasped when she found a glowing area where power resonated. Trinity put the blade back in her robes and when Kagome screamed in pain again she began to work faster to get the jewel out of the pregnant girl.

Trinity touched her hands to the glowing spot and closed her eyes to concentrate. 'Come on you little bugger…get out of my niece…' Trinity thought in frustration trying to draw the power out of her body without breaking skin. Sweat began to bead on her forehead but she was unable to do anything…Trinity sighed in defeat just as Inuyasha was approaching. Trinity got the dagger out again and raised it again.

Inuyasha saw Trinity do this and growled in rage he ran at her and after jumping clear over Kagome her pinned a surprised Trinity to the ground and slashed at her face one time with his claws. Deep gashes of blood and flesh appeared on Trinity's left cheek where her tattoo resided. Trinity gasped in pain and trembled when she felt the tips of claws pressing to her neck.

"What the hell were you doing!" Inuyasha demanded looking pissed off.

Trinity gulped nervously and Inuyasha's expression darkened even more when Kagome whimpered in pain again. "I—was trying to get—whatever was causing the pain out!" Trinity yelled. Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her but Kagome's panting weak voice spoke up behind the hanyou.

"She's telling the truth…please! Let her help Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha's expression softened and he hesitantly got off of Trinity.

Trinity stood and paid no mind to her injury. "Inuyasha! Carry Kagome to your room as quickly as possible! I'm going to go there and get things ready!" Trinity disappeared in a whirling of robes.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was going on but he did as she said, passing a confused class and a tired Miroku who was one his way back to the class. Inuyasha had left him without a word when he said Kagome needed him. Inuyasha now carried Kagome to the room and bypassed the stairs and simply jumped onto the second floor hallway.

Inuyasha found the door still open from when he had burst out a couple minutes ago and found Trinity using the washing basin and filling it with hot water from the taps. He watched her get out some clean rags as well and takes some strange bottles out of her robes.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on some blankets and stared at the pained girl in concern. Trinity suddenly pushed him aside and told him not to look. Trinity took out the dagger and Inuyasha winced waiting for Kagome's scream of pain. "I'm sorry dear, I have nothing to numb the pain that won't hurt the baby inside you…" Trinity said softly and raised the dagger and brought it swiftly down into Kagome's side. As predicted Kagome screamed and tears streak down her face.

Trinity moved the dagger a little, slitting the skin a little wider. She then pressed her free hand to the wound with the dagger still inside and closed her eyes. She was easily able to draw the orb out of her body through the widened slit she made in the wound. She pulled out the pink jewel covered in blood and looked at it closely.

Trinity pocketed the jewel and removed the dagger from Kagome and covered the wound to prevent blood loss and began to clean the wound and wrap it. Inuyasha looked over now and Trinity nearly fainted when she saw actual tears in the hanyou's eyes.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" asked Trinity with concern.

Inuyasha grunted and turned his back to her. "Feh! Of course I'm okay! Why the hell wouldn't I be?" Inuyasha said defensively. Trinity smiled at his back and continued to tend to Kagome who had passed out from the pain.

Trinity tucked Kagome into the futon and looked at Inuyasha who was getting some more warm water for Kagome. "I will be leaving now, tomorrow I shall bring news of what I found out about this…" Trinity said patting the pocket where the jewel sat. Inuyasha watched Trinity disappear in thin air and then looked back at Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over and began to tend to the wound licking it and using the healing element of his saliva to make it heal quicker. When he was done he bandaged it, cleaned his face and hopped into the futon next to his beautiful mate.

Pitch darkness…everything was black and Trinity stood in seemingly space, nothing around her, there appeared to be no floor but her feet were flat as if there was one and the only way she was not consumed but the blackness was the lavender aura that surrounded her. Trinity looked around and frowned slightly. "I don't have time for your games! This is urgent!" Trinity said in irritation. Suddenly before her in a white light appeared a grand judge like desk, there were about twenty desks and each one had a person sitting in a chair with a velvet black robe with silver trim.

Trinity looked at the darkened faces of each member of the lo tech council. "What is it Trinity?" asked the center figure on the highest judge like desk. He looked down at her from his high seat his white eyes glowed beneath the hood. Trinity looked at him and went down on one knee like a knight in medieval times.

"Sir…a strange thing has just happened to my niece…" she waited for a response but when she got none she continued. "She was experiencing pain in her side and so I found a strange power emanating from her side. I cut the thing out and I found this…" Trinity reached into her pocket and pulled out the jewel covered in blood.

There was silence for a second as if they were absorbing the information then they all began to break out into murmurs and gasps. The council stood and Trinity's suspicions about the jewel were confirmed. "So it's the Shikon-no-Tama…" said a kind voice, Kagome's father from under one of the hoods. Trinity smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was halted by the voice of the head lo tech.

"Leave that with us and we shall decide what to do with it…" said the center lo tech. Trinity raised an eyebrow and smirked; she pocketed the jewel again and crossed her arms.

"With all due respect sir…I don't think so…" Trinity said defiantly. She aroused the anger of the head lo tech.

"You dare defy my orders? You, as a lo tech, are still subject to the laws we pass here and by law I can demand the seizure of such dangerous artifacts…" said the lo tech in a dangerously soft voice.

Trinity gave him a childish grin. "Actually sir…no you cant…this jewel didn't end up in my favorite niece by accident it was an act of God and besides…if you take it from her what do you think will happen? That you will be able to keep it safe? No offense to anyone present but a good half of the council is corrupt as it is without the Jewel's help…" Trinity turned around and called over her shoulder. "Oh! And by the way…I'll be taking some time off…you know…training my favorite niece to protect the Jewel, I should be back a little after her baby is born—." As Trinity was about to disappear a voice stopped her, the head lo tech again.

"Wait…the child…so you think it…" He cut off as if unsure how to say it. Trinity ducked her head so that her face was shadowed.

"Yes…I think it is the one…" said Trinity and with a swish of robes she was gone.

A/N: Not that bad of a cliffy this time! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! . Oh! Next Chapter: Trinity's Training 


	8. Trinity's Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 9: Trinity's Training

I'm FAT!...Well…not really…I'm pregnant but still! This is so annoying it's been two months since the Shikon Jewel was found inside me and a little over four months since puppy got me pregnant! I look like I'm about to pop, I knew demons developed faster than humans as children but STILL I can't be THIS pregnant after only four months! Inuyasha said the baby will be coming soon; thank god…I want to see my feet again…

Trinity has been training me a lot lately, ever since the jewel was cut out of me by my aunt herself she's been coming in the mornings and training me, I no longer train under Suikotsu and Tsubaki…sigh her training style is a bit…weird. She gives these very funny analogies for how to concentrate your energy to do something with it. But besides her strange teaching style I'm already a blue rope and I'm on the verge of exchanging my hakamas for black ones!

Inuyasha has been a bit irritating though; setting aside the insane protectiveness, he's been going missing for hours at a time and when I ask him where he went he changes the subject. I hope he is okay… I love Inuyasha so much I can't imagine what my life would be like without him, if he doesn't start sharing his little secrets with me then I'll just have to beat it out of him…

The Shikon Jewel…I can't believe it was inside me this whole time; I asked Trinity if I was born with it inside me but she said she's not sure. I always thought Trinity knew everything and hearing uncertainty from her is not a common occurrence. She did tell me though that is supposed to be a very powerful gem that is sought after by many demons, a little scary. She's training me to protect the jewel and she's said I'm getting very good. She said something about a legend concerning the Jewel that is blocked from the public, too bad…wonder what it says…

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned as the soft January sunlight it her eyelids persistently and as her consciousness eased out of deep sleep the annoying light began to warm her body a little even in the freezing temperatures of the early morning.

Kagome sat up lazily and yawned out. "I hate when I monologue in my dreams…" she stretched and glanced down at her mate. She noticed that he was wearing a wife beater and pajama pants, this made her frown slightly, he was never shy about going to bed in either boxers or just going commando, why was he more clothed when he went to bed? Kagome shrugged it off as quickly as the thought came and got up to get dressed and to make Inuyasha some coffee, she'd layed off the stuff because it wasn't good for the baby.

Kagome was munching on a butterfinger and waiting for the coffee to finish when a pair of strong arms encircled her across the shoulders. Kagome smiled and leaned back against Inuyasha a little. "Morning kitten…" Inuyasha growled huskily in her ear. Kagome giggled and turned in his arms to smile up at him. Inuyasha smirked and took a bite of the butterfinger in her hand and Kagome glared at him.

"Stealing food from a developing baby hmm? You couldn't get any lower puppy…" Kagome said in false seriousness.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Somehow I think that butterfinger was more for kitten than for our pup…" Kagome pouted and moved out of his arms to lean against the wall awkwardly, she was still not used to all the extra weight. Inuyasha smirked as he made a cup of coffee. Kagome took a bite of the butterfinger and sighed; she looked at the clock and frowned slightly.

"Aunt Trin is late…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked at the clock and nodded; he got up and began to get dressed. Kagome sighed, watching him, her and Inuyasha hadn't had sex in a long time because of the baby, and they knew having sex while she was pregnant wouldn't hurt the baby but one, it was uncomfortable for Kagome, and two they didn't want to risk their first child.

Inuyasha came over to her and sat next to her against the wall. He sighed and reached over to rest his hand on her large pregnant belly. "Are you okay kitten?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine…but…what about you? Where were you last night?" asked Kagome. She went to bed without Inuyasha last night because he told her he would be out late but he didn't say why last night…

Inuyasha grunted. "Just working on something…don't worry about it mate, I'll need to go out again while you are taking lessons with Trinity…" Inuyasha glanced at the clock. "I'll need to leave soon…" Kagome frowned slightly. She opened her mouth to argue but was interrupted by Trinity appearing in the room suddenly with a large box in her arms. Inuyasha stared at her oddly and shrugged. "I'll be going now…protect my mate…" Inuyasha grumbled to Trinity as he passed, once he shut the door behind him Kagome slumped slightly.

Trinity looked down at Kagome in concern. "Are you okay?" asked Trinity.

Kagome nodded and then looked at the box questioningly. "Is that for today's lesson?" asked Kagome.

Trinity nodded eagerly and plopped down in front of Kagome and opened the box, she pulled out a small table looking thing with short legs and a thick height. She set it down and Kagome saw that is was a Go board. Trinity then pulled out two small wooden bowls with covers on them which were obviously the Go stones.

"Alright!" Trinity said once the Go game was set up. "Since you are now far too deep in your pregnancy that it is possible you could accidentally purify your own pup we are going to work on intelligence and combat skills."

Kagome stared at the board skeptically. "And playing Go is going to help that?"

"Yep!" said Trinity perkily. "So do you want to be white or black?"

"White…" Kagome mumbled taking the bowl with the white stones. Kagome was slightly familiar with the rules of the game and as she and Trinity began to play, Kagome with a handicap of three stones, Trinity began to hum happily to herself.

Kagome scrutinized her strange aunt as she put down stones without much thought into her moves at all. Kagome wondered if Trinity even knew how to play but after thirty minutes of the klak sound of the stones being put on the board Kagome found that Trinity had overwhelmed her and that there was no way she could catch up in points. "I resign…" Kagome grumbled.

Trinity smiled and began to clear the board. "You did well! You thought out your moves to a great length and I was surprised at how good you were, your father said that you hardly ever played the game…" said Trinity. "Then again he's been an asylum for years so how could he know…"

"He wasn't wrong…I was never really interested in the game…" Kagome said softly as they started another game. "How is my father?" asked Kagome.

As Trinity set down a stone she smiled mysteriously. "He's doing good, the council has let him on full time and he gives me info that they don't usually entrust in me." Trinity said happily.

As they played Kagome saw that she was no where near the level of play that Trinity was at. Kagome sighed. "I resign…" Trinity began to clear the board and paused.

"You seem a little down lately Kagome-chan, are you sure you're okay?" asked Trinity.

"I'm fine, probably just a little anxiety about the due date closing in…" Kagome said lightly petting her stomach affectionately. Trinity watched this and her eyes slowly slid to the jewel around Kagome's neck.

"I see you keep with the Jewel with you at all times, you never take it off right?" Trinity asked.

"Right…umm I've been wondering…why did the council let me hold onto the jewel again?"

Trinity blinked at her. "Because it wasn't a coincidence that the jewel ended up in you and the legend suggests that it is in our best interests to keep it close…" Trinity said automatically, like she had memorized the answer.

"Yeah! About that! "keep it close…" what is THAT suppose to mean? And it IS possible that it was just my dumb luck, it would be safer in your hands Trin AND what does this legend say! I know you've heard it, how else would you know that I might have something to do with this legend?" Kagome ranted, deciding to let her pent up frustration go on Trinity.

Trinity stared at her calmly. "I don't think it would be a good idea to say…" Trinity whispered. Trinity stood up leaving the Go game and the box on the floor. "I'm sorry I have to end this short but I must go…look at the magical objects in the box and read the books, also go WATCH the combat class, don't fight just watch at least so you will be familiar with the real thing." Trinity didn't give Kagome a chance to retaliate before she left.

Kagome sighed in frustration and awkwardly got up. She sighed and while resting her hand leisurely on her pregnant stomach she made her way out of the room and towards the combat field.

Kagome was approaching the class when she was stopped by a figure sliding in her path. Kagome looked up into the handsome face of Bankotsu. "What do you want Bankotsu?" asked Kagome.

Bankotsu didn't give her the usual smirk like he did in class but looked at her sympathetically. "Come…I must show you something…" Kagome looked up at him confused and followed him to another building. Kagome wasn't sure why she was following this man but she didn't sense a threat from him.

Kagome followed him as he took her to the corner of one of the building and stopped her. Kagome watched as he peeked around the corner and Kagome gasped as she heard a familiar voice.

"Ooooh Inuyasha!" Kikyou moaned. Kagome felt her throat tighten and the bottom of her stomach drop as she heard a familiar moan. One she had heard too many times every night. Kagome felt tears build up in her eyes and choked back a sob. Bankotsu looked back at her sadly and led her by the hand gently to the corner.

Kagome looked around the corner and felt an unbelievable pain at the sight before her. There was her Inuyasha thrusting into Kikyou who was braced against the wall of the building with her legs around him screaming his name. Kagome gasped and turned around to lean against the wall, she slowly slid down it and sat pathetically with her head buried in her arms and her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Bankotsu crouched down in front of her sympathetically. "Kagome…I'm sorry. I caught them last week in the well house and I thought I should tell you before you have this baby…" Bankotsu whispered.

Kagome blinked away the tears in her eyes and looked up at him confused. "What do you mean before I have the baby? I can still have this baby without Inuyasha…" Kagome sniffled but as the words passed her lips she felt suddenly weak and the blinding pain in her heart at the thought of losing Inuyasha.

"Yes but…would you want to?...No college will take you in, you'd have to leave the country to get into a college, and the lo techs wont except you without your mate…" said Bankotsu.

Kagome sniffled. "I'm too far along to abort the baby anyway…" Kagome whispered.

Bankotsu was silent for a minute before he spoke. "There is always partial birth abortion…or you could kill yourself either way your life is over and you will be alone and miserable forever…" said Bankotsu. Kagome was trembling as she stood and as she moved away to just go back to her room she heard from around the corner.

"INUYASHA!"

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha's voice sounded from around the corner. Kagome felt a rush of pain and hurt as she ran back to the room the best she could with the baby. Kagome walked into the room and plopped down against the wall with a sob.

Kagome let the tears fall freely as the passionate words between Inuyasha and Kikyou played in her mind. "NO!" Kagome screamed in despair covering her ears as if that would stop the voices. 'KIKYOU!' Inuyasha's voice rang in her ears loudly and Kagome sobbed. Kagome suddenly saw a glint and looked down at the box to see a dagger resting on top of all the junk in it.

Kagome reached out and lifted the dagger. "Inuyasha…" she whispered and clutched the dagger. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy…" Kagome whispered and brought the blade to her wrist preparing to slice up her arm.

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	9. AN

OKAY! Usually I dont like reading these types of things myself but I JUST read a review that troubled me. For those of you who are Kikyou haters who are scared I am going to turn the fic into an Inu/Kik fic DONT WORRY! I HATE kikyou myself...I even call her Kinkyo-ho in real life... Anyway if you want to know what will happen next chapter between Kag and Inu tune in. Oh! umm...hmm I guess I can tell you the gist of the next chapter...

Chapter 9: It's time...

Inu and Kag relationship will be surprise but the rest of the chapter will be the beginnings of the baby's birth and Chapter 10 we should meet the baby

Ja ne everyone! Danielle 


	10. It's time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 10: It's time…

Last Time…

Kagome reached out and lifted the dagger. "Inuyasha…" she whispered and clutched the dagger. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy…" Kagome whispered and brought the blade to her wrist preparing to slice up her arm.

Present…

Kagome hesitated the blade poised over her petite wrist. A few more tears trailed down her face and she raised her hand a little to put strength behind the stab but her hand was caught by a much larger clawed hand.Kagome gasped and looked up to see Inuyasha staring at her in utter shock and horror.

"What the fuck are you doing Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded forcing her to give him the dagger which he promptly tossed across the room. Kagome stared up at Inuyasha in a daze.

"Where did you come from?" asked Kagome confused, momentarily forgetting her pain.

Inuyasha growled. "I've been standing at the damn doorway calling your name while you cried but you wouldn't answer. Were you going to kill yourself! Why the hell would you do that Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

Kagome scooted away from him and Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. "I saw you Inuyasha…I saw you with Kikyou!" Kagome screamed tears rolling down her face again. Inuyasha stared at her with even more confusion.

"What are you talking about? I don't even like looking at that slut, why would I be with her?" asked Inuyasha.

"I saw you fucking her Inuyasha! Is that what you do all these hours you go missing! How could you do this to me!" asked Kagome pained.

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed. "Hell no that's not what I do when I leave! I hate Kikyou, Kagome! I've never touched that piece of filth!" Inuyasha yelled in his defense.

"Don't you lie to me Inuyasha! I SAW you!" Kagome yelled. Kagome waited for a response but all she got was a confused expression. Kagome paused, angry tears pouring down her flushed face. "If you haven't been running off to Kikyou all this time what HAVE you been doing!"

Inuyasha ducked his head refusing to look at her. "I…I can't tell you Kagome…" he whispered.

"You have been cheating on me! Tell me what you've been doing Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled down at him, she was standing there in front of the distressed hanyou. Inuyasha looked up at her his mouth moving but no words coming out.

Finally Inuyasha spoke. "Kitten, how could you think I would cheat on you! We made a promise, and I love you so damn much the thought of another woman doesn't interest me!" Inuyasha yelled up at her. "Are you sure it wasn't someone who LOOKED like me!"

Kagome ducked her head. "It was you…you aren't exactly average looking Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a deadly calm voice. "I heard your voice…I SAW you fuck her…everything makes sense…you've been wearing more clothes to bed because you've lost interest in me…you had Kikyou…you leave for hours at a time and refuse to tell me where you've been…my god…I trusted you!" Inuyasha tried to interrupt but she continued. "Inuyasha…" she whispered. "Trinity told me once that there was a way to purify a mating mark off your neck…" Inuyasha stared at her with pain and sadness not sure how to react to this statement. Kagome silently stormed out of the room.

Inuyasha stood to follow her but she had disappeared into the stormy night. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled into the darkness, Inuyasha wasn't the type of guy that cries but…he felt the prickling of tears in his eyes as he ran in the rain. "Kagome! Don't do this!"

Kagome sat in the darkness against the wall of one of the buildings, she was cold and soaking wet, but she didn't care, she let the rain beat down on her relentlessly. "Inuyasha…good bye…" Kagome whispered reaching up to hover her hand over the mate mark but while she was drawing the energy into her hand she didn't expect to be interrupted.

"Throwing in the towel so soon?" Trinity's friendly voice yelled over the roar of the rain. Kagome jerked her head up to see her aunt standing there with the usual friendly smile. Kagome turned her head away sadly. Trinity's smile slipped away. "Kagome…I know why you're in pain…but…you must believe Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped and stared up at Trinity in shock.

"What! How can you defend him? I saw him do it Trinity! I WANT to believe him but… I SAW him!" Kagome yelled in despair bringing her hand up to purify the mark but was stopped by Trinity suddenly appearing in front of her, and grabbing her wrist tightly.

"Stop this Kagome! You are the most mature 16 year old I know! You can get through this pain and listen to me!" Trinity yelled into her face. Kagome gasped, she'd never seen Trinity so angry. Trinity sighed trying to calm herself. "Look…things are not always how they appear; I know for a fact that Inuyasha hasn't been cheating on you during these times he'd left…" Trinity said softly.

Kagome paused. "How do you know?"

"because…he's been meeting with people like, your father, the lo techs, his brother, and his parents…He's been talking to all of them and he tells me his plans before he goes and does them… he isn't cheating on you and after I found out about Bankotsu showing you that scene I went to Toru and found out that Inuyasha was with him the whole time that Inuyasha was supposedly having sex with Kinky-ho." Said Trinity. "Inuyasha hasn't been cheating on you, he's been tying some loose strings before he gives you a big surprise which I am not allowed to tell you about…" said Trinity with a grin.

Kagome stared up at Trinity meekly. If what Trinity was saying was true… "What about what I saw?" Kagome whispered.

Trinity's face hardened slightly. "Kagome…I went into Miroku's memories to hear the voice that told him to kill himself…I recognized the voice Kagome…" Kagome looked at her confused wondering what this had to do with anything. "Kagome…this is classified information so I will probably get a slap on the wrist from the lo techs for telling you but…you need to know…before the process of soul-transfer began there was a priest named Onigumo who sold his soul to the Devil so that he could gain demonic powers…like shape shifting…" Trinity whispered. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as the connection dawned on her. "This demonic Onigumo called himself Naraku and terrorized the human race until he was captured and imprisoned by priests and priestesses but…he's escaped and since he was once a priest he is the only demon who knows of the legend of the jewel. He is after the jewel Kagome and he thought destroying you would be the quickest way to get it."

Kagome weakly smiled. "So…Naraku turned himself into Inuyasha and had sex with Kikyou…does that mean Kikyou and even Bankotsu knew he was an evil demon?" asked Kagome.

Trinity smirked. "Oh believe me; I'll be having a little chat with those two…now we need to get you out of the rain." Kagome smiled and stood up the two woman turned as Inuyasha rounded the corner. Kagome gave him a smile and Inuyasha ran at her taking her into his arms with demonic speed and burying his face in her hair.

"Kagome! Please don't leave me! This is a mistake!" Inuyasha yelled into her hair and Kagome stood stock still not know what to do. She reached up and hugged him causing the distressed hanyou to stiffen.

"It's okay Inuyasha, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Let me tell you what happened…" As the three walked back to the room Kagome and Trinity explained everything to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still a little confused at the end but he didn't care as long as Kagome was happy again. When they entered the room something occurred to Kagome. "Wait…why have you been coming to bed more dressed recently?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Well…I started doing that because, I didn't want you to have to see me half naked when we can't have sex, didn't want to sexually frustrate you or nothin'." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome beamed up at Inuyasha.

"So what is this surprise—." Kagome's sentence was stopped as she gasped and clutched her pregnant stomach. The other two looked at her in shock wondering what was wrong. "Oh my god…it's time!"

"hm?" Trinity checked her watch. "You're right! It's time for dinner!" she said in shock. The other two looked at her oddly and she blinked. "What?"

"NO! It's time for the baby to come! I'm going into labor!" Kagome yelled.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Inuyasha yelled urgently.

"No we can't the closest safe hospital for delivering a priest or priestess is 45 minutes away! We cant let them see the tattoo on the mother or baby, we must deliver it from here. I happen to be good at delivering babies!" Trinity said proudly. "I need hot water and towels stat!" Trinity ordered at a disturbed hanyou. Inuyasha went running to get the things and as Trinity instructed Kagome to sit down propped up by pillows Trinity glanced out the window to see snowflakes drifting outside and a slow smile spread across her face. "The first snow of a new year…" she whispered.

A/N: Review please! 


	11. Baby Sachi and the Shikon Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Baby Sachi and the Surprise

"Ugh!" Kagome groaned in pain as she panted and sweated in exertion. Trinity sat between her legs frowning slightly. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's right holding her hand and whispering sweat nothings into her ear. "It's been three days!" Kagome complained.

Inuyasha gave her a flat look and checked his watch. "Actually…it's been 8 hours." Said Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a deadly glare and the hanyou sputtered nervously and gulped. "I mean! I know! It's been three days and you still haven't had the baby!" Inuyasha yelled out. Kagome sighed and winced at another contraction hit her. Inuyasha looked at her worriedly as she screamed in pain. Inuyasha took a damp rag that Trinity told him to get and dabbed at her forehead. Kagome gave Inuyasha a weak appreciative smile and then gasped as the pain intensified.

Trinity's brow was furrowed in thought as she reached beneath the dress Kagome was wearing. Inuyasha stared at the elderly woman with a flat look wondering what she was doing. "She's ten centimeters dilated, that baby is popping out any minute…" Trinity said rolling up her sleeves and washing her hands in the water basin thoroughly. Inuyasha smiled slightly and looked down at Kagome.

"Did you hear that kitten? It's almost over…" When Kagome screamed in pain again Inuyasha wielded on Trinity angrily. "Isn't there anything you can do for the pain!"

Trinity gave him a flat look. "No you baka, do you think I carry drugs with me wherever I go? Besides…she's too far into labor the drugs could hurt the child." Trinity got between Kagome's legs and looked up at her niece. "Okay hunny, I need you to push!" Trinity yelled over Kagome's screams of pain. Kagome gave a barely noticeable nod and began to push. Trinity's eyes were trained on the baby's delivery and Inuyasha was surprised at how serious the usually crazy old woman could be.

Inuyasha saw Trinity's head shake slowly and a feeling of foreboding fell over him, if the delivery takes too long the baby might lose oxygen and they can't do a C-section. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and nuzzled her cheek. "Push harder mate, you can do it…" he whispered to Kagome. Kagome gasped and pushed as hard as she could.

"It's crowning!" Trinity yelled. "C'mon Kagome keep it up!" Kagome gasped in pain and took in a deep breath to push again. "The head…shoulders…" by now the sound of a baby's crying had filled the room and Trinity's hand were visibly covered in blood and a small red creature was in her hands. "Push Kagome!" Trinity yelled. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut tight and pushed with all her might. "You did it!" Trinity said in relief. Trinity sighed in relief as did Inuyasha and she wrapped the crying infant in a clean towel.

Trinity pointed to some scissors by the water basin and Inuyasha went to them and after washing them thoroughly kneeled before Trinity and the baby. Inuyasha reached out and snipped the umbilical cord of his daughter. Trinity handed the wailing pup to Inuyasha and assisted Kagome with the delivery of the placenta.

While Trinity and Kagome were preoccupied Inuyasha sat cross-legged with his baby girl in his arms. The infant's eyes were still closed of course; having just been born and tears were slipping down its pink face. Inuyasha saw a glint of silver from the blood covered tufts of hair and smirked. 'She looks like Kagome…' he thought happily.

When Trinity disposed of the placenta and cared to Kagome who now slept against the pillows, she tiredly plopped down against the wall. Inuyasha looked at her and then down at his daughter, Trinity had made sure her delivery was safe…she wasn't so crazy after all.

Inuyasha moved to the water basin and began to clean the blood off the child who now had calmed considerably and who appeared to be sleeping. Trinity watched Inuyasha tiredly and smiled slightly. "You will make a good father Inuyasha…" Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled slightly. He got a soft lavender blanket out of their stash of baby stuff that they had been building up and wrapped the sleeping infant in it.

"She's so small…" Inuyasha whispered. Trinity grinned at him and lazily crawled over to where he sat. She was about to reach over to open the cloth hiding the baby from her sight when Inuyasha growled and moved away from her. Inuyasha realized what he did and blinked. "I'm sorry…it's just…my youkai doesn't want you near her so young…"

Trinity smiled understandingly and Inuyasha moved back to her while opening the lavender bundle to reveal the peaceful face of his pup. Trinity peaked at the child and a huge smile spread across her face. "She has your doggy ears!" Trinity said joyously pointing to the silver triangles which were slightly too large in proportion to the baby's head making her look even more adorable. A dog ear twitched and Trinity laughed happily. "She is so cute…she looks a lot like Kagome but has your ears and hair…" said Trinity as she reached out to touch the baby but halted even before Inuyasha could growl. "Oops! I forgot…it still hasn't assimilated the scents of its parents yet…" Trinity moved away from Inuyasha and the baby.

Inuyasha nodded and then moved to sit next to the sleeping mother of his child. Trinity smiled at the cute scene and disappeared in a swoosh of black robes. Inuyasha paid her retreat no mind and continued to admire his daughter and then looking at the tattoo looking mark around her belly button.

After and hour of just admiring the pup Kagome finally stirred and Inuyasha looked at her in alarm. "Are you alright kitten?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding their child in his arms. Kagome sat up still covered with a little sweat she looked at the baby lovingly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha…can I hold…"Kagome paused not knowing if it was a boy or girl.

"Her?" Inuyasha asked with a lopsided grin and handed the baby to Kagome gently. Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked down at the baby happily and studied her features from her silver hair to the tattoo. "So…" Inuyasha prompted gruffly. "What are we going to call her?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome's face softened as she stroked the baby's face with a single finger. "How about…Sachi…" Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked down at her surprised.

"Blessed?" Inuyasha questioned the meaning of the name to himself and then looked down at the baby girl. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha expectantly and Inuyasha slowly smiled. "It's prefect…" he said reaching out and petting the soft curls of silver hair. Kagome smiled joyously and looked down at Sachi.

"Did you hear that? It's official…your name is Sachi…" Kagome cooed to the child. Sachi stirred a little and with a twitch of her right doggy ear she opened her large doe eyes to reveal the brightest blue eyes Kagome and Inuyasha ever saw. Kagome gave a soft gasp and smiled. "Her eyes are so beautiful…they are even lighter and brighter than mine…they almost glow…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha frowned slightly as he studied the child closely. Suddenly a feeling of horror swept over him and he reached out a hand to wave in front of the infant's face slowly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused and worried as to what was wrong. "She's…blind…" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at the infant and sure enough the baby's eyes wouldn't focus and just looked straight ahead.

"She…is…" Kagome said softly. Kagome hugged the child and felt tears prickle her eyes. "Why does this kind of thing keep happening to us!" Kagome demanded at a silent hanyou. The baby could smell the distress in Kagome's scent and began to squirm and cry in her arms. Inuyasha took the child from Kagome who stared up at him sadly. "Blindness isn't really a disorder…so does that mean she will have a disorder along with her blindness because she is a priestess?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at her surprised. "She's a priestess?" Kagome nodded sadly saying that she could sense it. "Then…that means she will one day have to go through the ritual…" Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and hugged the baby to his chest. "But…most priestesses die in the ritual…Sachi…" he whispered. The baby could now smell Inuyasha's sadness and began to cry. Inuyasha rocked the baby trying to shush her to silence. Soon Sachi calmed back down and sniffled slightly.

Suddenly Trinity and Toru appeared in the room both in lo tech black robes. Toru looked at the sad scene in confusion. "What is wrong! Is something wrong with my granddaughter!" he demanded stepping forward.

Kagome looked up at Toru sadly. "She's blind daddy, is that her sacrifice for the ritual like my mysophobia?" asked Kagome. Toru frowned slightly and crouched in front of Inuyasha and the child. Toru studied her eyes and noticed they no longer were facing forward but seemed to be focusing on something. Toru followed the child's eyes to the sacred jewel around Kagome's neck.

Toru reached out and took the jewel and gently took it from Kagome who stared at him confused. Toru brought the jewel in front of Sachi whose eyes followed the jewel wherever it went. Toru's face tightened with thought and he took the jewel's necklace and wrapped it around the baby, immediately the baby shrieked and looked up at Inuyasha's face, obviously able to see it.

"Hmmm…this is it, she is definitely the one…damn…." Toru whispered. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Toru in confusion. Toru looked at them and sighed. "I guess I need to tell you now…there is a legend that only a small portion of the priest and priestess population know about, it is a legend in regards to the Shikon Jewel.

The Shikon Jewel is said to appear in a joint soul, which is why it appeared in Kagome's body because at the time her and my granddaughter were together and had such similar souls, the jewel burned Kagome because if it didn't leave her body before the baby it would disappear. The Jewel of Four Souls has tremendous power that both demons and humans seek subconsciously, whether they know the legend or not. Naraku seeks it even more so because he was once a priest he knows the legend.

The second part of the legend states that it has the power to grant any wish…but there is a catch…only the chosen one can make the wish. No one is sure HOW the chosen one makes the wish but she does. Sachi is that chosen one…**The Shikon gives the child sight…controls her power…and resides in the raindrop pair, in the mother's body and the child's soul…** a lot of it we didn't understand…until Kagome was revealed to have the mark of raindrops as did the child…and now my granddaughter is blind because of this damn jewel, she will only be able to see while wearing the jewel and in the darkness all she sees is the jewel." Toru sighed sadly and removed the jewel from around Sachi and handed it to Kagome.

Trinity's face brightened slightly from its once sad expression. "Look on the bright side! She shouldn't get the sacrifice that comes with the jewel, she will have no mental disorder unless it is a natural one…" Trinity said kindly.

Inuyasha scowled and looked at Trinity. "And what of this wish! What wish will she make?" asked Inuyasha.

Trinity winced. "We…don't know…" Trinity said. Inuyasha growled softly and looked down at the baby that seemed a little disoriented from the lack of sight.

Kagome sighed tiredly. "I guess there is nothing we can do…our family will be hunted forever and our child will never be safe from demons like Naraku…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly and nuzzled her cheek. Kagome forced a smile and returned the nuzzle she then looked up at her father. "Meet your first granddaughter…Sachi…"

As Toru was kneeling before Inuyasha and the child no one expected the wall to suddenly bust with a giant crash and a malicious laugh reign over them. "Ku Ku Ku…Give me the child and the jewe!" Naraku yelled with an evil cackle.

A/N: Done! Review! Tell me what you think! Oh! And I will be ending it soon! Ja ne!


	12. Naraku's Fear

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 11: Naraku's Fear

Last Time…

As Toru was kneeling before Inuyasha and the child no one expected the wall to suddenly bust with a giant crash and a malicious laugh reign over them. "Ku Ku Ku…Give me the child and the jewel!" Naraku yelled with an evil cackle.

Present…

The group all looked at him in shock and anger and as the giant monstrous form of Naraku went for Kagome Trinity jumped suddenly between the giant tentacle like appendage and took the blow in the back, shielding the young miko.

Inuyasha dodged the tentacles going for the baby girl in his arms with ease and was surprised when Trinity waved him over to her. Inuyasha ran to Trinity and Kagome while Toru distracted Naraku and before Inuyasha could say anything Trinity took Sachi and Kagome and disappeared.

Kagome looked up in shock as she realized that Trinity had transported her and Sachi to the magic shop that her aunt owned. "Don't worry, Naraku will NEVER find you here…" Trinity handed Kagome the crying child and stood ignoring the pain from the wound in her back.

"Aunt Trin! You're hurt!" Kagome scolded standing with the infant in her arms.

With a weak smile Trinity responded. "This? Nah! Nothing but a scratch…I better be joining Inuyasha and Toru now…"

"Wait…please don't let Inuyasha—."

"die? I wont…" Trinity disappeared and reappeared to see that Toru and Inuyasha were still dodging Naraku's attacks. "Inuyasha! Get the Tetsuaiga!"

Inuyasha gave a slight nod and made a dive for the sword resting against the wall, Naraku went to skewer the hanyou with a tentacle but was stopped by Toru's sword which he kept hidden inside his robes. Naraku hissed in pain as spiritual power flowed into the sword and seared the demons skin.

Inuyasha grabbed the sword and drew it. Trinity smirked and reached into her robes to pull out a small vile. "Inuyasha! The Wind!" Trinity yelled. She threw the vile so that it smashed in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered as he went temporarily blind.

Naraku took this time to try and attack the hanyou again but was stopped by Toru jumping agilely onto the tentacle and stabbing it with the sword. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with a snarl on his face and when he opened his eyes he saw something strange. Two wisps of energy were forming around him and Naraku each a different color. With an increase in demonic energy the wind like currents increased.

'Wind?' Inuyasha thought frowning slightly. Suddenly there was a spark of electricity where Naraku and his energy clashed. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw his own demonic energy wrapping around tetsuaiga.

Toru was being thrashed around during all this and was looking pretty tired. Trinity frowned and yelled at Inuyasha. "Use the Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha wasn't completely sure what to do but went on instinct. Inuyasha raised the tetsuaiga and cut through the point where Naraku and his energy collided. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled, at the last second Toru jumped off of Naraku and the bursts of demonic energy shot at a surprised Naraku, the wind scar causing a few of Naraku's limbs to be sliced right off.

Naraku's face twisted in rage. "I will return for the child…" With that he was suddenly gone. Inuyasha sighed tiredly and was about to yell at the other two to see if they knew where he went to but was stopped at the sight of Toru kneeling before a passed out Trinity.

"Is she dead?" asked Inuyasha in a falsely nonchalant way. Toru smirked up at him.

"Just about…we need to get her back to the shop, with all the demonic energy filling this room I cant heal her…" Toru grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and transported Trinity and the annoyed hanyou to the magic shop. Kagome gasped when she saw Trinity, in her arms Sachi squirmed not liking the smell of blood.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome to see if she and Sachi were okay while Toru leaned over Trinity and pulled a jewel out from the inside of his robe, it was a bright cerulean color on a chain. Toru removed it from around his neck and held the jewel from the top so the bottom was faced towards him. The lo tech lightly blew some breath on the jewel and it glowed a bright blue suddenly. He brought it down to rest above Trinity's wound. Trinity began to glow like the jewel and the others watched in amazement as veins reconnected, muscles reformed, and skin seemed to grow back over the wound.

Trinity groaned and opened her eyes just as Toru pulled the no longer glowing jewel away. Trinity got up onto her knees and rubbed her head. "Damn Naraku…" she grumbled. Trinity looked up at them and gave them a cheerful smile. "So we won?"

"Nope…" Toru mumbled immediately disappointing the elderly miko. "He ran away…"

Trinity grinned. "Well that sounds like a victory to me!" Toru and Inuyasha smiled slightly and Kagome sighed tiredly plopping down in a chair against the wall rocking the sleeping child in her arms.

"I can't believe this…she's been born barely three hours and he attacks her…" Kagome whispered. "What does Naraku want with the jewel anyway? If he just wanted the power it gives then he could just steal the jewel but he wants Sachi too doesn't that mean he has a wish to make?"

Trinity was now up in about checking on the store to make sure nothing was amiss and Toru was looking down at his granddaughter with fond eyes. Inuyasha was inspecting some of the objects in the store like a curious puppy.

Trinity looked over at Toru and gave a slight nod to him and Toru smiled down at Kagome. "You're very perceptive dear; I guess we should tell you now. Recently files have been revealed in regards to Naraku's origins, Onigumo. It turns out that Onigumo had a very strange disorder for a priest, which might have led to him becoming evil and going against God, he has Theophobia. He has an irrational fear of God and Religion which is why he hates our kind." He said indicating Kagome, Sachi, Trinity, and himself. "He fears God to such an extent that he will do anything to become immortal so that he will never meet God. He wants to wish for immortality and then he will go on a rampage to kill all priests and priestesses in the world which will put a damper on the whole demons soul transfer process which will ultimately mean the end to the demon race. He will then enslave the human race…a pretty twisted guy if you ask me…" Toru finished off flatly.

"Wow…that's terrible…" Kagome whispered, looking down at the sleeping child. All of this was happening to them because of this little baby who had a terrible destiny and purpose though Kagome didn't fully understand how the child would make the wish on the jewel it still scared her that something might happen to the baby girl.

"Indeed…Well I better be going home to check on your mother…bye now!" Toru said pleasantly and left the shop. Trinity sighed and walked into the back room behind the curtain leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone with their child.

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously and reached into his pocket to pull out a small velvet covered box. He looked up at Kagome who smiled lovingly down at the baby girl. Inuyasha's nervously opened the box and cleared his throat. "Kagome…?" Kagome looked up and immediately her eyes were drawn to the beautiful diamond ring in the ring box. "Will…you marry me?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

Kagome gave a soft gasp and stared like a deer caught in headlights. Inuyasha gulped waiting for her to say something. When she showed no signs of responding he laughed nervously. "Surprise." He said sarcastically.

The word seemed to throw Kagome out of her stupor. "Surprise…? You mean this is what you've been working on? But what did talking to people have to do with purposing to me?" asked Kagome her eyes drifting up to look Inuyasha in the eye.

Inuyasha grumbled slightly. "Well first I was going to visit my parents and my mother got all PMS-y because I hadn't asked you to mate with me in human terms and so she explained how it all worked to me and I talked with my dad who told me about what it was like being a married demon, I then decided to ask you to marry me. I told your mother about my intentions with you and she sent me to your father. I asked his permission to marry you even though I would have done it even if he said no. I then went to Sesshoumaru to ask about taking a withdraw from my inheritance for the ring, then I just went around to most of them again to build up my confidence…" Inuyasha paused noticing the ring box was gone and saw Kagome wearing the ring on her left ring finger and admiring it happily.

Kagome noticed him looking at her expectantly and she giggled. "Oh! Of course I'll marry you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily hugging him with one arm while holding the baby.

Inuyasha sighed in relief and then smirked at the miko. "Good…can we get married soon? I want to get to my honeymoon as soon as possible…"

Kagome glared at the hanyou halfheartedly. "Horny mutt…" she grumbled.

A/N: End of chapter! Guess what! I believe the chapter following the wedding (which may or maynot be the next chapter) will be the final chapter…I totally got some ideas going for the next sequal but Im not sure if I should do it, im kinda tired and not feeling good, probably sick grumble anyway! REVIEW! 


	13. The Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 12: Wedding Day

'Souta's tying my tie AGAIN!' Inuyasha thought in frustration as the small boy stood on a chair tying the white tie around the hanyou's neck. This was the third time he was tying it having undone it twice now so he could re-tie it. Inuyasha mentally counted to ten and soon enough the young boy smiled and jumped off the chair.

Inuyasha looked into the mirror in the groom's dressing room finding that the all white suit was a little strange but went well with his long silver hair. Inuyasha adjusted the tie a little while staring into the mirror deep in thought.

It's been two months since I purposed to kitten, I can't believe my mom and soon-to-be-mother-in-law arranged all of this so quickly. I also can't believe we are getting married at the shrine…it's all girly-ed up with white roses and white flowers everywhere. All of my family and Kagome's are here along with some random people that Trinity invited. Sango is maid of honor and the monk is my best man…and I'm going to be married in an hour! I need a drink…

Miroku grinned and came up behind the dazed hanyou to slap him on the back. "Hey! Aren't getting cold feet are ya?" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha glared over his shoulder at Miroku. "I still can't believe you asked my cousin to marry you! I was sure you would do the stupid thing and not marry her bringing shame on her and all of my family but you're doing the right thing! All ya gotta do is not screw this wedding up and no one in my family will hate you!" Miroku said good naturedly.

Inuyasha shot a death glare at Miroku and growled. "Aren't you suppose to say something supportive at a time like this!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku's grin broadened and he shrugged innocently.

Inuyasha groaned and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Why am I so nervous! It's just a stupid human ceremony!" Inuyasha bemoaned. Miroku stood over the hanyou and patted his back.

"You'll be fine my hanyou friend…Oh! Look who it is are youngest and prettiest bride's maid!" Miroku said happily as Sango walked in holding a car seat with a crying Sachi. Miroku went over to the glaring Sango and took Sachi from her cooing down at the child to get her to stop crying.

"Oh? So now you're a pedophile monk?" Sango glared teasingly.

Miroku looked up at Sango and winked. "You will always be the prettiest maid of honor and maybe one day the prettiest bride…" Sango blushed at the implications and chose to ignore the comment.

Sango looked at Inuyasha with a smile. "I don't know…Kagome looks gorgeous I doubt Inuyasha will be able to keep it in his pants long enough for the honey moon…" Sango joked.

While Inuyasha looked ready to rip Sango apart Miroku brightened and stood suddenly. "Then lets make a wager! I bet that Inuyasha will drag Kagome away before the wedding activities are over! 100 dollars!" Miroku reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred and waved it in Sango's face.

Sango grinned and pulled a wad of money from the inside of her lavender brides maid gown. "Alright! Then I bet that Inuyasha will not wait for the plane to fly them to Hawaii!" They shook hands while Inuyasha looked at them like they had lost their little minds.

"What are you saying! That I have no self control!" Inuyasha demanded with a growl. The two grinned at him innocently.

"No! No one said that!" they said together. Sango laughed as she left to go back to Kagome while Miroku chuckled and brought Sachi out of the car seat. Inuyasha grumbled and stood. He took Sachi from Miroku and Sachi immediately stopped crying when he asked her in inuyoukai What wrong pup?

Sachi sniffled. Where alpha female? she yipped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled and held Sachi tenderly, she had mastered inuyoukai immediately, being able to speak it not even a month after being born but it still was an instinctual thing pups knew and so it wasn't too hard for the child. 

Stay with alpha male. Alpha female return soon… Inuyasha said to her with a series of yips and growls and barks. Sachi giggled as Inuyasha tickled her sides and she squirmed in his hold happily. Miroku watched the two and quietly exited the room, shutting the shoji door.

Inuyasha sat down in a chair and set the baby on his lap. She was developing faster than human children as expected she is technically two months old but was developed to that point of a 4 month old child. She was attempting to talk, she reaches for objects, laughs, recognize parents by both sight and scent but since she currently wasn't touching the jewel she couldn't see, and if held up she could stand.

"You're growing up too fast…" Inuyasha grumbled as the baby touched his chest feeling the soft material of the suit and giggling as she played with the buttons. Inuyasha smiled slightly as he tucked a loose strand of silver hair with the brushed wisps. The baby was adorned in a cute lavender dress that went a little passed her feet and made her look adorable. Inuyasha moved the dress up a little to bring her sock covered feet into view and he lightly tickled the bottom of it making the child squeal and try to move her feet away. Inuyasha chuckled and stopped his tickle torture on the poor child.

Sachi looked toward Inuyasha with her bright blue eyes and an ear twitched, she audibly sniffed him. "Oto!" she laughed and hugged him. She had mastered simple slurred terms like "Oto" which was the equivalent of "dadda." Inuyasha smirked and stroked her soft silky hair. Soon she will be calling him "Otou-san" and Kagome "Okaa-san." She was learning so fast.

There was a soft knock on the door and Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku at the door. "It's time…" Inuyasha nodded and began to put Sachi back in the car seat.

Half an hour ago on the other side of the shrine…

Kagome crouched in front of the car seat that held her baby girl and tickled the baby making her squeal and squirm yelling broken versions of "Okaa!" Kagome smiled as the baby also baby barked at her in inuyoukai. Pup good! Stop mother-alpha! Kagome laughed and stopped tickling the child who calmed down and smiled in Kagome's direction.

Kagome thought back to the inuyoukai lessons Inuyasha had been giving her everyday for the past two months. mother-alpha love pup! Kagome yipped and barked the best she could for a human but Sachi understood it none the less and giggled happily.

Kagome stood up and walked to the mirror she looked at her self and then at Sachi in the reflection of the mirror. 'I'm glad I lost all that weight, I'm back to my old dress size' Kagome thought happily as she ran her hands up and down her slim waist. She wore a simple yet elegant white gown with no sleeves that hugged her torso elegantly and long white gloves up her arms to above her elbows, she had her hair up in pig tails using flowers and ribbon to hold it up and the pigtails had beautifully done thick curls.

Kagome smiled at how well her mom and Sango did her make up it was simple and beautifully done with as little make up as possible. Kagome looked over a Sachi in her adorable dress.

"You look adorable sweet heart…" Kagome said gently going over to crouch in front of the child. "Everyone keeps saying this is my big day but somehow I think you will be the one getting all the attention, you are just the sweetest and most beautiful thing ever!" Kagome cooed. Though Sachi couldn't understand what she said she still giggled and reached her arms up asking to be picked up. Kagome smiled and went to undo the car seat straps but was stopped by Sango coming in abruptly.

"Do you want me to take Sachi to her daddy?" asked Sango with a smile. Kagome gave a confused Sachi an apologetic smile and nodded to Sango. Sango picked up a now whimpering pup and left the room.

Kagome began to make sure everything was perfect when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Kagome called cheerfully. Mrs. Higurashi opened the door and when she saw Kagome she gasped.

"You look lovely honey…" she entered and walked over to Kagome.

"Thanks mama…" Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. "I cant believe I'm about to get married…" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and hugged her daughter beginning to get all teary-eyed.

"My little girl…getting married and already with a child…I've never seen you so beautiful…" Kagome smiled and hugged her mother back. While Kagome and her mother talked for a little, all of the guests sat in the white lawn chairs facing the outside porch of the main shrine.

Inuyasha stood on the deck with Miroku and Sachi who was set down in her car seat opposite of the two men where Kagome would soon stand. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously and glared at the empty space where the preacher would stand.

"Where the hell is the preacher! Wasn't it Trinity's job to get one!" Inuyasha whispered panicky into Miroku's ear. Miroku laughed nervously and shrugged. Inuyasha growled and looked into the crowd for said woman but he didn't see her.

Suddenly the Shrine doors opened and out walked Trinity and a man to be in about his mid-thirties. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the man curiously and noticed him wearing the lo tech robes though his seemed more elegant than the ones they were used to seeing on Trinity and Toru. They also noticed something slightly amiss; the man had a strange large bulge on his back that didn't look to be his actual back.

"Umm…is this the preacher or priest or whatever?" asked Inuyasha lamely. The man looked at Inuyasha with a curious look Inuyasha noticed the amber eyes this man had and the light blonde hair that was sort of winded and flowing yet mid length. The man held a bible in one hand and gave Inuyasha a grin.

"Yes, I'll be the priest doing the ceremony, you must be Inuyasha…" the man said in a youthful voice.

Inuyasha looked at the man suspiciously. "Yes, I am Inuyasha, what did Trinity say about me?"

Trinity laughed. "I DIDN'T say anything! This is Lyson Taki, the head lo tech!" said Trinity excitedly making hand gestures like that of the hot girls on game shows who show off the prizes.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You'll be doing the ceremony? Why?" the hanyou asked.

Lyson sweat dropped with a flat look on his handsome face. "I kind of owed this one…" he said pointing to an ecstatic Trinity. "She let me have a look at this…" Lyson suddenly pulled out the sacred jewel. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he snatched the jewel.

"You stole the jewel to show the head lo tech!" Inuyasha growled at Trinity. Trinity smiled innocently.

"I got you a priest didn't I?" asked Trinity.

"YOU could have done it, God forbid." Inuyasha mumbled the last part. Trinity began to laugh hysterically.

"This is the first wedding I've ever been to Inuyasha! How could I do it!" Trinity laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crouched in front of the car seat with the blind baby girl in it.

Inuyasha tied the necklace to the baby's outfit and immediately the baby's eyes focused and she looked up at Inuyasha happily. Lyson looked down at the child curiously and crouched next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared warningly at Lyson who didn't seem to notice.

Sachi looked at Lyson with a scrunched up face. not pack-member! she growled and yipped at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at Lyson to see if he understood her and by the smile it appeared he had but he didn't say anything.

alpha-male protect pup Inuyasha growled to Sachi who stared at Lyson. Inuyasha heard a shuffling of clothes and was surprised when suddenly out of the back of Lyson's clothes a slit that appeared to have been pre cut into the clothes opened and out came two gigantic bird wings. Inuyasha nearly fell over in shock and stared at Lyson stunned.

Lyson flapped the wings slowly and then stood up to stretch. "Cute kid…" he said as he moved back to where he would stand for the ceremony. Inuyasha looked at the man suspiciously and then after giving Sachi an encouraging smile he went back to stand next to Miroku.

Inuyasha noticed that Trinity was gone and looked around to see her taking a seat towards the front then a strange calming music began to play and the sounds of foot steps getting louder and louder on the porch deck could be heard. 'Where is that music coming from?' wondered Inuyasha he noticed the confused look on Miroku's face as well and then turned as there was a slight murmur in the crowd.

Sango and Kagome had just rounded the corner of the porch and were walking towards them gracefully. Miroku stared at Sango lovingly and Inuyasha gave Kagome the same look as the two stopped before them.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in a daze and Kagome smiled up at him happily. Lyson cleared his throat professionally and spoke. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony;

which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." With a slight pause he continued, turning to Inuyasha "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you promise to love her, honor her, and cherish her in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer for as long as you both shall live?" "I do…" Inuyasha said while looking into Kagome's smiling face.

Lyson smiled and turned to Kagome. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Do you promise to love him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer till death do you part"  
"I do…" Kagome said joyfully and almost giggled when Inuyasha almost inaudibly sighed in relief. "You may say your vows now…" Lyson said.  
Inuyasha smiled and took Kagome's hands into his and lightly stroked the gloved hands. "Kagome…it feels like my soul has been waiting for you all my life and now that I've found you my mate I couldn't be happier, for no matter what comes in our way in the future I will always love you and protect you…" Kagome smiled and lightly tightened her hands on Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha…You became my first best friend ever, you protected me from those who wanted to hurt me, you helped me through my phobia to the point that I am almost completely cured, you've given me a beautiful daughter…I didn't think you could do anything else to make me happier but you did…you asked me to marry you, I too promise to always love you Inuyasha because I know that we are meant to be…" Kagome said lovingly reaching up and stroking his cheek. Inuyasha felt his chest swell when she finished and leaned into the hand. The crowd was stunned by the love between the two and even Lyson swayed a little on the spot until he realized it was his turn again.  
"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Inuyasha and Kagome have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company,

and thereto have given and pledged their heart each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands;

I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged rings and Lyson grinned since this was his favorite part. "You may kiss the bride"  
Inuyasha dipped his head down and captured her lips tenderly and Kagome smiled against the kiss as she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. The crowd stood and applauded as the two pulled apart slowly. In the crowd both Izayoi and Mrs. Higurashi were crying happily. There was a happy squeal and Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms to look at Sachi who waved out her hands begging to be picked up. Kagome left a disappointed Inuyasha and took the baby girl out of the car seat she carried Sachi back to Inuyasha who hugged his family happily.  
"LET'S PARTAY!" Miroku suddenly yelled.

A/N: Man that took a long time but it was a sick day well spent! well Review people! Lol 


	14. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 12: The Honeymoon

After Miroku's outburst everyone moved into the shrine building where there was dancing, food, and a few alcoholic beverages. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a good time. Trinity was off mingling with those she invited including most of the council of lo techs.

Miroku and Sango were dancing together closely in the open space for dancing. Toru and Kaoru Higurashi were talking to Izayoi and Mr. Takahashi. Kagome and Inuyasha were taking their first dance as husband and wife. Souta was left to play with Sachi who was thoroughly enjoying the game of patty-cake.

Trinity watched how much fun her family was having and a gentle smile spread across her face. "Thank God Naraku didn't attack again…" she whispered.

Lyson looked at Trinity in concern. "How many times has he attacked again?"

Trinity sighed sadly. "In the last two months? Seven times…thank the lord no one was hurt badly…" Trinity subconsciously rubbed her left shoulder. Lyson noticed this movement but didn't say anything and just looked over at where Sachi was.

"Trin…has the child…been acting strange?" asked Lyson. Trinity blinked and looked over at Sachi as well.

"No…she…seems normal enough…" Trinity said frowning slightly in thought.

"Hmmm…when are you coming back to the council?"

"I don't know…my family comes first Ly…" Trinity said smiling. Lyson looked disappointed by her answer but didn't say anything.

Out on the dance floor Inuyasha and Kagome kissed gently and pulled away. Inuyasha's thumb absently brush the ring on Kagome's finger and Kagome smiled up at him. "You look beautiful, kitten…"

Kagome blushed slightly and Inuyasha was internally very proud that he could still make her blush. "You look very handsome, puppy…I love you."

"I love you too…hey…when can I take this off?" asked Inuyasha indicating the ring on his finger.

Kagome scowled up at him. "Never! You don't take it off because it shows that you are taken."

Inuyasha gained an irritated look. "But it feels weird wearing this thing…"

"You'll get used to it…" Kagome grumbled "accidentally" stepping on his foot. Inuyasha growled slightly but let it go. Inuyasha tightened his arm around Kagome's thin waist bringing her closer to his body, the feel of her curves pressed against him brought come very hentai thoughts about the honeymoon activities.

'Why do I have to wait for the damn plane ride tomorrow? I could just take her to a hotel and…wait…' Inuyasha glared over at where Sango and Miroku were dancing intimately. 'They have a bet going on…grrrr…but…I want her now!' Inuyasha thought angrily. Kagome watched the expressions play across his face curiously. When Kagome saw how angry he was getting about something she thought it best to bow out.

"I'm going to play with Sachi and talk with some guests…" Kagome pulled out his strong embrace leaving a pouting puppy. Inuyasha watched her walk away, his eyes trailing to her butt and finally he couldn't take it.

"Screw those two…" he mumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Across the room Kagome held the baby girl on her hip as she talked with Inuyasha's parents. "I'm sorry we never got to meet before now Mrs. Takahashi…"

"Call me Izayoi!" Mrs. Takahashi said happily as she wagged a finger just out of reach of the clawed baby hands that batted at the finger. Mr. Takahashi smiled at Sachi and rubbed her silver head of hair.

"My son picked a good mate." He said in approval.

"I know! She's so sweet and my granddaughter is the cutest little thing ever!" Izayoi said up to her husband. "Ooo! There is that lovely man on the council who helped us with buying that mansion in Italy!" Izayoi dragged her husband off to talk with Lyson just as Inuyasha joined Kagome. Inuyasha was about to tell Kagome to get ready to leave when Trinity popped up out of no where in front of the cozy family.

"Hello! I hadn't got a chance to take a look at Sachi!" Trinity said as she stroked the baby's face. Kagome smiled at Trinity and Inuyasha wasn't growling as he usually did when others touched his daughter.

"So…how is the search for Naraku going?" asked Inuyasha.

Trinity continued to smile even as she told them the bad news. "Terrible, we cant find where he goes after he attacks…I don't think we'll be catching him anytime soon, we have no leads…" said Trinity while making faces at the baby who giggled and swatted at Trinity. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in concern but the moment was cut short by a car honking. Kagome looked toward the exit in confusion and was surprised when Inuyasha dragged her and Sachi out of the room suddenly.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha went to the a joining room where they had the honeymoon stuff packed and watched as he grabbed it and dragged her out to the shrine steps.

Kagome saw the taxi down at the bottom of the steps and looked at Inuyasha in irritation. "Inuyasha! We can't just LEAVE the party is over!" Kagome yelled. Sachi looked at Inuyasha and Kagome in confusion but was immediately distracted by a car driving by.

Kagome soon found herself pushed into the car and the bags thrown in after her and Sachi. Kagome glared at Inuyasha over the luggage as Inuyasha ordered the driver to a very ritzy hotel. Inuyasha noticed her glare and sighed. "Look mate, the others can handle the party, you are my wife and I have a need you need to attend to. You took the vow, 'love, honor, and OBEY" Inuyasha said trying to lighten the mood a little.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with false indignation. "There was no OBEY!" she laughed.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha looked at his mate and a proud smile tugged at his lips, he had a lovely mate, and a beautiful baby girl but…Inuyasha thought back to Naraku…he had to figure out a way to protect his family.

Back at the party Miroku and Sango were having a heated argument over their little bet. "They left before the party was over, which means I won so fork over the dough." Miroku said with an irritated look.

Sango had her hands on her hips and was looking very mad. "Hey! I could still win too! If they don't get on the plane!"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Look, you bet that they would have sex between the times the party ends to before the plane ride, I bet anytime before the party ended, ergo I win!" Sango glared. She mentally knew he was right but she wasn't going to give up.

"Well…I could still win! If something happens and they don't have sex until after the party is over then I win!" Sango said victoriously.

"Pft! Like that will happen! They just got in a cab and the party doesn't end for another three hours. I win babe now hand it over!" Miroku said with a grin. Sango grumbled and reached into the dress to pull out the wad of money she stuffed it in his hand with a scowl. While Miroku did a victory dance Sango rolled her eyes.

"Celebrate all you want monk, you aren't getting any tonight." Sango said with a smirk and immediately Miroku's happy high was gone.

Kagome sat on the hotel king sized bed waiting for Inuyasha who was currently putting Sachi to bed in the adjoining room. Kagome felt her heart speed up a little at the thought of what was to come soon. She was still in the wedding dress and her hair was still up, her make up was washed off though and she no longer wore the white high heels.

Kagome didn't hear Inuyasha shut the door behind him, she didn't hear him walk up behind her either but the feel of the bed sinking a little made her jump and as two powerful arms slipped around her she felt her heart rate pick up again.

Inuyasha made a growling sound and nipped Kagome's bare shoulder. mate. He purred in inuyoukai language. Kagome smiled and leaned back against him.

Inuyasha sucked and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck and shivers ran up Kagome's spine. Kagome's eyes slid shut as Inuyasha slowly unzipped the back of the dress exposing the enticing curve of her back.

Inuyasha stroked the soft skin of her back with his large clawed hands barely grazing his claws, knowing that the dangerous weapons would cause a spike in her scent. Kagome gasped slightly as Inuyasha's claws sliced the strap less bra, heat rushed to her nether region even as she felt slight irritation for the loss of a perfectly good bra.

Inuyasha smelled the arousal and irritation in her scent and chuckled. Inuyasha nipped the rim of her ear and ran his tongue over the highly sensitive back of the ear before his whispered huskily. "It was in my way kitten, but I wont hurt the dress so relax…"

Kagome's arousal intensified as he reached around and pulled the top of the dress down to pool on her hips, her soft supple breasts were exposed to the cool air. Kagome felt Inuyasha shift and found his legs suddenly appeared on either side of her and something hard a long pressed into her lower back. Kagome moaned as his hands cupped her breasts and the rough pads of his thumbs circled the hardened buds. Inuyasha smirked against her neck when pinching both nipples cause the young woman in his arms to cry out.

While Inuyasha played with her breasts he felt a strong urge to suckle and lick the pale orbs but something else came to mind and he decided it was time to get her out of the dress. Kagome groaned in disappointment as his large hands moved away from her breasts and down the flat plane of her stomach. Inuyasha's right hand circled her bellybutton and outlined the tattoo mark from memory while his left hand slipped beneath the material to the white thong covering the soft curls protecting her sex.

Kagome gasped and paid no mind as Inuyasha cut the strings of the thong with his claw so he could get better reach for his prize. Inuyasha smirked when he felt how wet and ready she was. 'She could be wetter…' he thought as her brushed the bundle of nerves that he knew would set her blood on fire. Kagome cried out again and arched into the hand wanting more. By now the other hand had moved back up to her breasts to palm and pinch the rosy buds.

Kagome squirmed as his hands worked on her body and the feel of the well toned muscles pressed against her back only turned her on even more. Kagome whimpered as with a pinch and a rough brush over her clit she came on his hand. Kagome panted and wiped the sweat from her brow as Inuyasha brought his left hand to his mouth and suck on the digits, tasting her sweet essence. His right hand was now resting over the mark on her belly while Kagome came down from her high.

Kagome stood suddenly and pushed the dress down off her hips to pool on the floor along with it the torn thong. Kagome turned around completely bare to the sexy hanyou who watched her intently. Kagome suddenly straddled him, pressing her heat to the pant covered crotch.

Inuyasha groaned and brought his hands to rest on her hips while she grinded against him with painfully slow stokes. Kagome smirked up at him while she undid his tie and threw it somewhere across the room then began to unbutton his shirt. Inuyasha groaned as his over heated body was bare to the cool air. Kagome began to kiss and suck on his neck while they continued to grind and as she reached down to undo his pants she was stopped and she looked up at him confused.

Inuyasha smirked sexily. "I had a specific position in mind for the first time we fucked…" he said and moved her hands away from his hidden erection. Kagome still looked confused but complied at his next statement. "Get on the bed and face the headboard." He growled huskily. Kagome hesitantly got off of him and moved onto the bed.

Kagome sat on her calves facing the headboard and was surprised when two strong hands grabbed her hips and lifted her thighs off of her calves and a chest pressed against her back making her lean foreword. Kagome gasped as his hands grabbed hers and made them clasp the wooden headboard as her torso and thighs were at a little over a 90 degree angle.

"That's it bitch…" Inuyasha growled and Kagome stayed in that position even as he moved away for a minute. She heard pants unzipping and his pants and boxers hit the floor. Kagome felt the bed shift as he got back on to sit on his knees behind her. Kagome gasped as his engorged throbbing member pressed into her entrance form behind. Inuyasha covered her hands on the headboard with his own powerful ones as if she were going to run away and with a swift thrust he filled her behind embedded deeply into her wet tight passage.

Kagome groaned and moaned as he set a brisk pace immediately and the feeling of fulfillment and as if he were going impossibly deep into her made Kagome shudder. She definitely wanted to do this position again. Inuyasha's grunts and moans in her ear were bringing her close and as the friction and tension increased she felt like she would never reach her peak but the next words that left his mouth seemed to immediately push her over the edge. "My mate. My wife. Cum for me kitten!" Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit and wracked her body powerfully and she felt her husband release inside her with a howl.

The next morning Inuyasha laid in bed with Kagome pressed into his side sleeping, he was awake and had a serious look on his face. Kagome smiled in her sleep and shifted a little. Kagome's eyelids fluttered and she woke up and looked up at her husband and mate.

"Good morning…" she said happily. Inuyasha smiled down at her and tightened his hold on her a little. "Do you want to order room service before we head to the airport?"

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Why cant we just stay here? I hate to travel and we wont be bothered by family on our honeymoon if they think we're in Hawaii." Suggested Inuyasha. Kagome smiled up at him joyfully honestly she didn't enjoy traveling either.

"Good idea! I think this room is even bigger than the one we would have had anyway!" Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha and closed her eyes peacefully. That in silence for awhile and Inuyasha became serious again.

"Kagome…?" she looked up at him expectantly. "I've been thinking about Sachi's and your safety and…I think…" Kagome looked up at him concerned as he sighed slowly. "We should go into hiding." He said. Kagome looked up at him in surprise but before she could say anything he spoke again in a rush. "Before you tell me there is no way we could hide from Naraku and that it is a terrible way to live hear me out! I think…that there is no way we can protect Sachi from him our presence puts our families in danger and there has to be a way to hide from him, and we have to hide for Sachi's sake, she deserves to grow up happy and I am sure there is a way to do that, so what do you think?"

"I think…it's a good idea."

A/N: Okay, sorry I haven't updated for so long! . There was a storm and the phone lines went down! Grrr…anyway! The next chapter is the last for Theophobia! I was going to make this one the last but there was a lot left to write about before the ending so yeah! Youll have to wait for the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	15. Going Into Hiding

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 13: Going into hiding

The day Kagome and Inuyasha came home from the honeymoon was a happy one, their closest family and friends were there to greet them but of course the thought of telling them about their plan weighed on the couples' minds.

They found out about Miroku winning the bet and Kagome didn't seem amused when she found out about the bet. Now the gang sat around in the living room of the house on the shrine; Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha's mother and father, Trinity, Miroku, Sango, and Souta sat around on random couches and chairs while Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a love seat with Sachi in Kagome's lap.

The grandparents were babbling happily about Sachi's first time walking, which happened during the honeymoon when the two parents felt it was time to tell the family about their decision.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "We need to talk about Sachi's protection everyone. Kagome and I have come to a decision and you all need to here it." Inuyasha said seriously and the family quieted down until there was silence. "We are going into hiding." Silence…and then an uproar in the family ensued.

"Hiding! You cant! We can protect Sachi together!"

"Naraku will find you!"

"You cant hide from Naraku! He's a demon!"

While the grandparents babbled Trinity remained silent and didn't seem too fazed by the information, she stood off to the side with her arms crossed leaning against the wall. Kagome was getting frustrated with the objections to the idea and noticed Trinity's silence, she turned to Trinity hopefully.

"Aunt Trin? What do you think?" asked Kagome tentatively, the family quieted in anticipation and Trinity shifted uncomfortably.

"I think…that it is their decision to make, they are adults now and we cant tell them what to do." Trinity said to the outraged parents. Souta, Miroku, and Sango looked upset about the plan but didn't voice it.

"Adults! Kagome is 17! Inuyasha is barely and adult himself and sure doesn't act like one!" Kaoru Higurashi protested. Inuyasha scowled at his mother-in-law but didn't say anything.

Trinity turned a sharp glare on Kaoru. "Oh? Sounds like a lot better plan then putting a 6 year old through flooding in my opinion." Trinity snapped, even though Trinity was there during the flooding it wouldn't have mattered if she had protested to the idea of flooding the young Kagome. Kaoru's mouth snapped shut and Toru glared at Trinity.

Inuyasha shot a nervous glance at his parents then looked at Trinity. "Trinity, is there anyway we can go into hiding with no chance of Naraku finding us?" asked Inuyasha hopeful that the elderly woman could assist them in their plan.

Trinity got a thoughtful look on her face and she seemed to be glaring off into space. Suddenly a smile spread on her face. "I have an idea…but it will be complicated but in the end you will be able to live normally without any fear of Naraku." Said Trinity.

"Tell us!" Kagome said happily by now the rest of the family was pouting.

"Well…there is no where on earth you can hide from Naraku…" Trinity said immediately disappointing the couple. "But…you can hide across time…there is a way to send people into the past, the lo techs developed it…its tricky and we'll have to do some rituals but it can be done…I'll…just have to call in a few favors…So are you serious about this?" asked Trinity. When Kagome and Inuyasha nodded Trinity smiled and disappeared suddenly.

Trinity appeared in the dark universe where the lo techs resided and she looked up at them with an air of authority around her.

"What is it now Trinity?" asked Lyson from under his hood. Trinity eyed the black hooded people for a minute and smirked.

"Okay everyone! I'm cashing in the promises you all owe me right here right now!" Trinity said up to them. They council, to say the least, was shocked and a stunned silence ensued. There was a crackle of lavender energy around her, like lightning and she raised her hand pointing to two of the hooded figures. "You two don't owe me anything so you are nothing but ease droppers!" With a snap of her fingers Natsuro and Kagura disappeared, the rest of the council gasped and turned on Trinity.

"What are you doing! Where did you send them!" demanded Lyson.

Trinity shrugged nonchalantly as she said. "Don't worry their fine…but we need to move to what I want you all to do for me!"

Lyson chuckled slightly and Kagome looked at him confused.

"I don't owe you anything Trinity, give me a reason to not pardon all the debts my fellow lo techs have…" Lyson said with a smirk.

"You do too owe me something! I let you look at the jewel!" Trinity said angrily.

Lyson leaned back and lowered the hood to look down at her with his golden eyes. "Actually, I did pay you back, the whole wedding thing remember?" Trinity looked up at him dumbfounded, he was right.

Trinity eyed him hesitantly. "What is it you want?" she asked.

Lyson grinned and leaned forward. "Nothing much, just a date with you." Trinity looked at him like he had lost his little mind.

"WHAT! I'm like 10 years older than you!" she said desperately.

Lyson rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that Trinity, we all know you can manipulate your age and I'm older than you by almost a century." Lyson said indicating the wings on his back that showed his demon hood. Trinity looked at the other members who stared at her critically and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, if you do me a favor I'll go out with you, but on just ONE date!" Trinity said sternly. Lyson nodded in agreement. "Alright…I would like a permit to provide Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi and their children with the Sight. I want to send them back in time." Said Trinity.

The council murmured among each other quietly then looked back at her. "So you want us to give you a permit to send them back in time and to put them in the Invisible World?" One of the members on Lyson's right asked.

"Yes." Trinity said. You see, time travel is limited to even lo techs, it interferes with the natural order of things, and the only way to send someone back in time is to put them in the Invisible World. The Invisible World is where all of the magical creatures of tales and lore live, most of the time they are invisible to the average human but some people have the Sight. Those with the Sight are rare and can see them under certain conditions. Someone is born with the Sight when they are the 7th child of the 7th child of a family. An average human can artificially get the sight by looking through a rock that has a whole through it caused by nature, but the lo techs have developed an even more full proof way to give people the Sight. When sending someone back in time they automatically turn invisible people, this explains the phenomenon of ghosts who are beings sent back in time and are in the Invisible World.

Trinity wants to send Kagome and Inuyasha and their family into the past, making them part of the Invisible World but since they don't have the Sight she needs lo tech approval and help with the ritual.

The lo techs talked amongst themselves again and soon Lyson spoke down at Trinity sternly. "Time travel is difficult and complicated why do they want to do this?"

Trinity ducked her head a little. "They want to protect their daughter and give her a semi-normal life."

"As you know the ritual for time travel requires a medium, are you willing to be this medium?" asked Lyson. Trinity nodded slowly. Lyson got a weary look on his handsome face. "You will be wiping all of our memories of the details of the ritual wont you? To protect the family." Trinity nodded and the council grew outraged.

"You are far too arrogant Trinity! You honestly think we will allow you to wipe our memories?" A female member mocked.

Trinity shot her an emotionless look. "You aren't going to have a choice in the matter, you will remember approving the ritual but not where I will be sending them or who the ritual medium will be, it is for your own safety." The member was stunned silence. "If you allow me to do this, protect my family, then not only will all debts to me be relinquished but I will leave the council." This news seemed to please some of the members but Lyson looked down sad. "Please Lyson, call for the vote…"

Lyson looked almost like he didn't want to but with a sigh he nodded. "Who of ye agrees with Ms. Trinity Higurashi's plan to send the Takahashi family; Inuyasha, Kagome, Sachi, and any future children, back in time to protect them from an evil and give them the Sight so that they can defend themselves from other creatures in the Invisible World?"

There was a murmur of "Hai"s among the lo tech council and when asked for who disagrees there were none. Lyson nodded and suddenly a piece of paper drifted down from the black abyss and Trinity caught it in her fist easily. Then about a dozen necklaces exactly like the one that Toru used to heal Trinity drifted down and Trinity grabbed them by their silver chains. "There is your permit and the family's Scrying Crystals, they will have the Sight when wearing them. Now go Trinity your visits tend to tire us out and I need to reflect on where I should take you on our date." Said Lyson with a grin. Trinity's eye twitched in irritation and she waved her hand slowly in front of her doing a mumbling chant and out of the mouths of all of the lo techs a silvery mist floated out and into Trinity's hand.

When she closed her fist the mist was gone and she looked up at them, they all looked a little perplexed but that tends to happen when your memories are taken against your will. Trinity disappeared leaving the perturbed lo techs.

The next night was the night of the ritual; Trinity gathered Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sachi into one of the rooms of the shrine. Trinity told the families to say their good byes to the three before they entered the shrine, they were not to hear what was discussed before the ritual.

When the three arrived to the room they found a huge circle drawn with chalk on the hardwood floor and there were candles at each point where the lines inside the circle touched the edge of the circle. There were weird symbols and unreadable writing. Also in the center were piles and piles of books and strange objects. Trinity was putting the last book on the pile as they walked in. She was wearing her usual black robes and looked a little sickly.

"Are you okay, Trinity?" asked Kagome as she approached the elderly woman. Trinity forced a smiled and nodded. Inuyasha eyed the woman skeptically but didn't say anything, Sachi was sleeping in his arm peacefully and the other arm held one of the three suitcases they had brought. Kagome held the other suit cases. Trinity noticed the suitcases.

"Is that what you will be taking with you? Put it in the circle." She instructed. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and did what she said. "Okay! Here's the skinny, magical creatures exist and they exist in a place call the Invisible World, it isn't like another planet or something it is on earth just in a alternate dimension, some can see and touch those in the Invisible World and those have the Sight, usually you have to be born with the Sight but the lo techs have found a way around that.

To protect you from Naraku we have to send you back in time but to do that you have to be put into the Invisible World so that you wont interfere with the course of time and to do THAT we just have to do a simple ritual and give you the Scrying Crystals which will give you the Sight, don't ever take of the jewels and learn how to take advantage of their magical powers. You'll notice that the crystals are the same as the one Toru used to heal me, the crystals can do stuff like that when given some magic.

I wasn't sure if the shrine five hundred years ago had any books or anything so I put most of my spell books and such in the transmutation circle with you. You see, you are going to end up in this very room of this very shrine five hundred years ago, during that time it was a haunted place so it will be perfect seeing as those in the past will see you as ghosts, if they can see you at all that is. You must be careful though, some of the magical creatures in the Invisible World can be dangerous which is why I had to make sure you all got the Sight. Are you all understanding this?" asked Trinity. When Kagome and Inuyasha nodded she continued. "Okay, besides putting you into the Invisible World there is another thing you require to go back in time and that is a medium, I will feed my magic into my own Scrying Crystal and if I die or the crystal is destroyed you will return back to this time. When do you plan on coming back?" asked Trinity.

"Well…fifteen years from now?" Kagome suggested hesitantly. Trinity nodded and pointed to the circle.

"Step in the circle and I will begin the ritual." Said Trinity. Inuyasha and Kagome got in the circle the sleeping Sachi not having a clue as to what was going on. Trinity pulled out the crystals the council gave her. "One for each of you, keep the extras safe in case you have more children." Said Trinity. Inuyasha reached for the crystals but Trinity waved his hand away.

Trinity pulled out the crystal around her neck and squeezed all of the crystals together in her fist, she squeezed her eyes shut and soon the crystals began to glow brightly. "There…I've synchronized the crystals establishing my role as the medium." Trinity explained and gave them the crystals to put on. When the had put them on Trinity began the ritual.

Trinity reached into her robes and pulled out the infamous dagger that always seemed to show up. She rolled up her left arm sleeves and held the dagger in her right hand. While poising the dagger over her arm she closed her eyes and began to whisper the ancient spell that initiated the ritual. "Bom ichiga sooka Bom ichiga sooka. Niim Hari Ge Sooka Niim Hari Ge Sooka! Bont itsugi huwe sooka Bont itsugi huwe sooka!" Trinity brought the blade down and sliced her skin making the others in the room wince. As the blood oozed out of the wound and soaked the dagger. Trinity removed the dagger not missing a beat in her chanting.

She slowly began to circle the transmutation circle with the dagger poised over the out lines of the circle so that the blood dripped down on it, every where the blood touched the chalk the circle began to glow more and more, soon all the lines glowed as she completed the trek around the circle.

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped as there was a blinding light and an explosive sound, they were suddenly jerked and the ground seemed to disappear below them. After a minute of flashing lights and the rush of speed hitting them they found themselves in a dark room exactly like the one they were just in except it was older and dirtier.

Back in the present Trinity sighed in relief. "It worked…they are safe…for now."

TO BE CONTINUED…Maybe

A/N: That's it folks! Im still deciding if I want to do the sequal so tell me what you think of this turn of events! OH! I also don't own any of the Arthur Spiderwick books! Ja ne everyone! 


	16. AN about the sequal!

A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! I have been getting many reviews asking about the sequal to Mysophobia. I want to tell everyone out there that I have been working on it! I already have Theophobia as the sequal to Mysophobia and Thanatophobia the sequal to Theophobia!.

I REPEAT! The sequal to Mysophobia is Theophobia and the sequal to Theophobia is Thanatophobia! I have been getting less and less reviews for Thanatophobia so anyone still interested in my stories need to start reviewing or Ill never get up the motivation to continue! . I just posted an update for Thanatophobia.

Phobia Trilogy:

1. Mysophobia 2. Theophobia 3. Thanatophobia

-Danielle 


End file.
